


An Omega's Place

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Het and Slash, I'll let you know as I write more, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Stockholm Syndrome, i'm sure there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: The Battle at the Ministry takes a turn no one expected, and Harry and his friends are faced with a decision they never thought they'd be offered--Live under a Death Eater, or die free.Life as property is still life, right?





	1. The Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Battle at the Ministry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up. He was in a dungeon cell, from the looks of things. He looked around, noticing that he was alone. “Hello?” He called out.

 

“Oh, Harry, thank God you’re alive!” Hermione’s voice answered him from the left of his cell. There were stone walls separating them, but the bars across the cells meant that they could talk to each other.

 

“’Mione? Who else was captured?”

 

Ron voice answered from the other side of him. “Well, I’ve got Neville, Luna, Kingsley and Tonks down this way. They all seem to be asleep now, but we were talking earlier.”

 

Hermione spoke again. “Harry, whatever happens, if they give you a way to stay alive, _take it_! As long as you’re alive, there’s still hope!” She told him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing she couldn’t see him. “I _know_ that, Mione!” He called back. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on dying any time soon.”

 

“Ginny is in the cell next to me, and they have Remus! I don’t know what they have planned, but there’s obviously _something_ going on, since no one’s been killed yet!” Hermione informed him. “Well, apart from Sirius and Moody, but they died at the Ministry. I don’t know what happened at the end, Dumbledore and Voldemort were duelling when I was stunned. I think…” She fell silent for a few moments, then continued in a small voice, “I think Dumbledore might be _dead_.”

 

Harry sighed. “He wouldn’t have allowed us to be taken if he weren’t, Mione, you know that. I think it’s a safe bet that he’s gone.” He said heavily.

 

There must have been a charm on his cell to let someone know when he woke up, because right after the words left his mouth, the sounds of feet on stairs could be heard, and a black-robed Death Eater came up to his cell. “Right, you’re up. Put this on.” He ordered, holding a thick leather collar through the bars of Harry’s cell. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be taking it off you soon enough.” He told Harry, then laughed maliciously.

 

Another Death Eater came down the stairs and the first one bowed his head respectfully.

 

“I’ll take him from here, Mulciber.” The smooth tones of Lucius Malfoy issued from behind the mask.

 

Mulciber dropped the collar and left the dungeon.

 

Harry picked up the collar. “What’ll happen if I put this on?” He asked Lucius.

 

“It will bind your wandless magic so that you cannot use it. The collar will be on you awhile, if you agree to our terms. If you don’t, you will be dead relatively soon, and then the collar will be removed.” Lucius answered honestly. “If you don’t put it on, we will not release you from the cell at all. There are magic-dampening Wards around the cells to prevent any… _Accidents_.”

 

Harry frowned, putting the collar around his neck. It automatically latched in the back, then sized to fit him without cutting off his airway.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Good. If you continue to behave calmly, things will go much better for you.” He opened the cell door and took Harry’s upper arm in his firm grip. “Come with me. We’ll be dealing with your friends after we deal with you.” He said smoothly.

 

Harry was led up the stairs, through the door at the top, and then through a door near the first. He stepped into what was apparently a Potions lab, where Severus was ladling a potion into several vials.

 

“I highly doubt we can use the werewolf.” Severus said, glancing up to see who had come through the door. “Ah, Lucius, you brought him. Good. Potter, listen closely.” He held up one of the vials. “This potion is the only thing standing between you and death. If you take it, it will alter you, turning you into something called an Omega. What that means is that you will become subject to the demands of your counterpart, your Alpha. Lucius has already petitioned for you, and has been granted you should you choose to take this potion. If you do not, you will be killed. So, you now have a choice: take the potion and live under your Alpha, or die free.” Severus finished dispassionately.

 

Harry licked his lips, staring at the vial. “How will I change, if I take it?”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Outwardly, you will change very little. Perhaps you will experience some softening of the features, but that is all. Inwardly, you will gain the ability to carry and feed children of your own, and a few… Other things we do not speak of in polite company. All will be made clear to you in time, I assure you.” He answered.

 

Harry shifted. “What’s going to happen to the others that were captured?” He asked.

 

Severus raised a brow. “They will be given the same choice. The werewolf may not be able to make the change, and if that is the case, he cannot be allowed to live.”

 

Harry’s heart sunk at hearing that. Still, if _he_ was being given the choice… “I’ll take the potion.” He said.

 

Lucius took the vial from Severus and opened it, holding it to Harry’s lips. “Drink it all.” He said evenly, as Harry opened his mouth and drank down the potion.

 

It tasted slightly citrusy, with hints of sweetness, and he swallowed it down, feeling heat spread through him as the potion altered his body. His stomach gave a single, vicious cramp in protest, then settled down again.

 

When he had finished it, Lucius removed his mask and Harry could see that he was smiling. “I’m glad you chose life with me, Harry. Now I have to bite you to claim you as my own. It should feel rather pleasurable, so don’t be afraid.” He said, bending to place his mouth over the juncture of neck and shoulder, moving the collar out of the way.

 

He bit down, and Harry gasped as his cock took a sudden interest in the proceedings.

 

Lucius raised his head. “I will take you to your rooms now, and get you settled in. Good day, Severus.” He said, putting his mask back on.

 

Severus inclined his head as he watched Lucius leave.

 

Lucius led Harry up a staircase. “Your first heat should begin within the next few days.” He said softly. “I will be checking in with you periodically, and you will have a house-elf assigned to your care. You cannot leave the house, or you will be killed. Good behaviour will earn you more freedoms, acting out and rebellion would be… Unwise decisions to make. Your friends will be allowed to see you again once you acclimate to your situation, and once they have done the same. If we are required to kill any of them, which we are _trying_ to avoid, you will be informed at the earliest opportunity. You will have to trust that I will not lie to you. I give you my word as a Malfoy that I mean you no ill will, and I will be honest with you. To lie would serve me no purpose, as I wish you to behave as a proper Omega, and I know that keeping things from you will only frustrate you. I will be the only person you will have contact with for quite some time, unless my master wishes an audience with you. If he does, I will be present, as is my right as your Alpha.” He opened a door and stepped aside.

 

Harry entered a large sitting room with a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace.

 

“These will be your rooms. The bedroom is through that door,” Lucius said, pointing to the door directly across the room. “the bathroom is that way,” He pointed to another door off to the left, “and the door in the bedroom that is locked leads to _my_ bedroom. You will not be able to enter my room without me, but if your behaviour is _exemplary_ , you will be allowed in there soon enough.”

 

Harry nodded. “How long will this collar stay on?” He asked.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Until your first heat has ended. Once your heat has passed, our bond will be complete, and only death will sever it.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Alright. How long will it be before I can see my friends?” He asked.

 

Lucius gently guided him into the room and shut the door behind himself. “I will give you reports on who chooses death over servitude, and I will tell you who is given to whom. I cannot tell you yet how long it will be before you see them. That depends on their behaviour and yours.” The man answered calmly.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. So how am I supposed to occupy myself? I’m not really the type of person that can sit idle for long periods of time.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “No, I don’t suppose you are. There are plenty of books you may read,” He indicated a full bookshelf against one wall, “and I will see about getting you a one-person board for Wizard’s chess, if you like to play?”

 

“I do, but I’m not very good.” Harry informed him.

 

Lucius hummed. “You will get better with practice. I have to go help deal with the others, now that you have made your choice. I will be back later.” He said, then left the room.

 

Harry heard a ‘snick’ as the door locked behind him, and gritted his teeth. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into, really, and there was nothing he could do to get himself back out of it. He was truly stuck in this gilded cage for however long Lucius wanted him.

 

*****

 

Lucius headed back down into the cells and stopped outside of Luna Lovegood’s cell. He held out the collar to her. “Put this on if you want to live.” He told her.

 

Luna took the collar and put it on, calmly. “I want to see Harry.” She said.

 

Lucius smiled. “In time, perhaps.”

 

Luna blinked up at him. “I’m not going to try to run away, I just want to tell him to keep calm. It’s going to be difficult for him.” She said lightly. “ _I’m_ not afraid of the change, but _he_ is. He has no idea what’s coming.”

 

Lucius opened the cell and gently grasped her arm. “Come on. We’ll see what we can do after you’ve acclimated a bit. For now, I’ll relay your message to him.”

 

Luna sighed. “It won’t be quite the same, but thank you.” She said.

 

Lucius brought her into Severus’ lab to find Draco already there, waiting.

 

“Ah, you brought her. I trust she didn’t give you any trouble?” He asked in interest.

 

Lucius shook his head. “She wants to see Harry, but he’s not ready yet. It will still be some time yet before he can have visitors.”  

 

Draco looked her over. “I’ll treat you well.” He promised. “All you have to do is take Severus’ potion. I’ll do the rest.”

 

Luna reached out for the potion being offered to her. “An Omega’s life is to serve.” She said softly, then drank down the potion obediently.

 

Draco smiled. He’d quite enjoy the girl.

 

*****

 

After Draco had brought the Lovegood girl to her new rooms, the ones that connected to his own, he sought out his father. “Have any of the others been changed, yet?” He asked.

 

Lucius set down the paper he’d been reading and shook his head. “Not yet. Severus has asked for the Granger chit, and since _he_ is brewing the potion for us, the Dark Lord has seen fit to reward him with her. She is being saved for last. Perhaps the suspense and fear of waiting will cow her somewhat. She’s by far the smartest of the lot, but even _her_ bravery and intelligence can be overcome with a goodly dose of fear.” He remarked coolly.

 

Draco snickered. “I’d love to see _her_ finally brought low.” He said gleefully.

 

Lucius cocked a brow at him. “I don’t think Severus would like to hear that kind of talk. Don’t try to berate or posture with _his_ Omega. The man does not like to be undermined, and earning _her_ submission will be quite a task for him as it is. Don’t make it worse by inciting her wrath. She will need to feel a certain sense of security, as they all do, to properly mould them.” He reminded his son.

 

Draco sighed. “Yes, Father. I apologize.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “Why aren’t you with your newest toy, my Dragon? Don’t you find her pleasing? I would think you’d be upstairs playing with her for a bit.”

 

“She wanted to take a bath, and she asked for privacy.” Draco said lightly. “I’m hardly going to _force_ myself on her. She’ll be in heat soon enough, and then she’ll be _begging_ for me. I can be patient.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “She _is_ rather lovely. And pure enough to be of use.”

 

“Who else is receiving an Omega, do you think?” Draco asked in interest.

 

“Rabastan has petitioned for one, I believe. Rodolphus admitted to me that he’d _like_ one, but he fears for their safety with Bella, so he will not ask for one. It’s a pity she has the Black madness so strongly, Rudo should be allowed some happiness. Bella cannot conceive, and he deserves an heir.” Lucius said softly.

 

Draco nodded. “Well, Rabastan was always loyal. He even went to Azkaban for the Dark Lord, so he’ll probably get one.” He said.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Most likely. He’ll want either Ronald Weasley or Neville Longbottom, or perhaps Ginny Weasley; a young Pureblood who can give him a child that won’t have the taint of mud about them. Severus does not seem to mind it, and I confess, Potter is pretty enough that his unfortunate parentage can be forgiven. Besides, I have my heir. Any further children I have are merely for fun. Narcissa has asked that she be allowed an Omega of her own. She would need to take Severus’ _other_ potion, to become an Alpha, and then we would be required to divorce.” Lucius eyed his son. “How does that sit with you?”

 

Draco waved a hand carelessly. “If that’s how you both want it, that’s fine by me. She deserves to be happy.”

 

Narcissa came into the room. “Talking about me?” She asked in amusement.

 

Lucius and Draco inhaled deeply, eyebrows rising on both of them as they took in her changed scent.

 

“So, you took the potion.” Lucius commented. “Do I displease you so much, Cissa?” He asked teasingly.

 

Narcissa laughed. “Of _course_ not, Lucius. I just want a little bit of _fun_. Will you accompany me down to the dungeons to pick my prize?” She asked.

 

Lucius rose and went to retrieve a collar. “Let’s go, then.” He said, leading the way into the dungeons.

 

They passed Kingsley Shacklebolt first, and Narcissa shook her head. “Too uptight.” She said softly.

 

They passed Remus Lupin next, and she shook her head again. “Can he even _make_ the change?” She asked Lucius.

 

Lucius shrugged. “If not, he will be disposed of.” He whispered.

 

Narcissa hummed and nodded.

 

She passed Ginny Weasley, shaking her head. “Not a girl. That’s no fun.”

 

She passed by Hermione, knowing she was claimed, without comment.

 

She came to Tonks next, and smiled. “Hello, Niece.” She said amiably.

 

“Narcissa. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Tonks asked, not getting up.

 

“I’m just choosing which of you _I_ want.” She said lightly.

 

Tonks blinked. “Sure. That makes all the sense in the world.” She muttered.

 

Narcissa smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ve a pretty face. You’ll be chosen.” She assured the young woman before moving on.

 

She passed Ronald Weasley’s cell next, and paused. “No manners.” She said softly, walking by.

 

She came upon the last cell, and Neville Longbottom stood immediately. “Lady Malfoy.” He said with a small bow.

 

Narcissa smiled. “He’s got good breeding. I like him.” She said.

 

Lucius handed the boy the collar he was holding. “Put this on if you’d prefer to live.” He said.

 

Neville’s eyes widened and he took the collar, putting it on.

 

Lucius opened the cell door and let him out. “Come with us.” He instructed, taking the teen’s arm firmly.

 

“Don’t _damage_ him, Lucius.” Narcissa chided.

  
“I am not. He won’t have any marks from me, Narcissa, don’t worry.” Lucius assured his soon-to-be ex-wife.

 

Narcissa led the way into the potions lab, and Severus looked up, curling his lip. “Narcissa, _surely_ —“

 

“He is the one I _chose_ , Severus. He is well-mannered, and you _know_ how I feel about manners.” She told the man.

 

Severus sighed and held out a vial. “This will change you into an Omega, and if you take it, Narcissa will bind you to her. Otherwise, you will be killed.”

 

Neville looked up at Lady Malfoy. She was beautiful, there was no doubt. He could have been subjected to a worse fate.

 

He took the potion and downed it.


	2. Talking Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might see frequent updates, or it might not. It all depends on how my other fics are going and how my muse feels about this one. So far, these two chapters are what I've got. We'll see when more gets added. For now, take this and I'll get back to work on Crusade.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a ‘pop.’ He saw a house-elf setting a tray on the small table in front of the couch.

 

“Hello.” He said, setting the book aside. “Who are you?”

 

The house-elf turned. “I is Mipsy, Sir!” She answered. “I is bringing your dinner!”

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Mipsy squeaked in pleasure and bowed, then left.

 

Harry lifted the lid on the tray and began to eat his dinner.

 

*****

 

Harry was in bed when he heard shuffling coming from the door to Lucius’ room. There was a knock.

 

“Yes?” He called out.

 

“It’s me.” Lucius’ voice called through the door. “Can I come through?”

 

Harry flushed. “Yes.” He told the man.

 

There was a soft ‘click’ as the door was unlocked, then the man entered the room. “Hello again, Harry. I have news.” He said evenly, coming to sit on the edge of Harry’s bed.

 

Harry perked up. “What news?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Draco has claimed young Miss Lovegood as his own, and Narcissa has claimed Mr. Longbottom. The others are still unclaimed, but they have been fed, and the Dark Lord assures me more will be claimed tomorrow. Miss Lovegood wanted me to relay a message to you: she says to keep calm, difficult though it will be for you.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s good, I guess. And I’ll try to keep calm. Draco _will_ be good to Luna, won’t he? She’s rather… Unconventional.” He said nervously.

 

Lucius chuckled. “We’ve noticed. She will be treated well. Draco will value her, it is a good match for them both.”

 

Harry let out a breath. “That’s good, then.”

 

“In other news, Narcissa and I are going to divorce. There’s no reason for us to stay together, now that we are both Alphas. Society will know that we are no longer compatible, so there is no reason to keep up the pretence of a happy marriage. Draco has said he has no problem with it, and he is happy with the way things are. He _should_ be; Omegas are hard to find, he’s lucky that the Dark Lord has seen fit to gift him with one.” Lucius said in amusement.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Why are they so hard to find?” He asked. “If there’s a potion that can make someone into one, why don’t more people just take the potion?”

 

Lucius sighed. “Because, Omegas are virtually property. If it were not forced upon them, few would _choose_ this kind of a life. There used to be many more Omegas, enough that most Alphas could find one and mate with them. For some, unknown reason, the numbers of new Omegas born began to decline. I suspect that it is because the Wild Magic saw how we, the Alphas, were treating its precious children, and decided no one should suffer that fate. Eventually, there just weren’t many more Omegas. Once in a great while, there will still be one, but they are rare now, and usually they get claimed quite young. Their first heats hit at around fourteen or fifteen years of age, and most often, the first Alpha to find an Omega in heat will bind the Omega to them, whether they are true mates or not.”

 

“So I’m property? Not that I didn’t already _suspect_ that, but _legally_ , I’m property?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “That is the way of things, and I _truly_ am sorry. I promise you, once you acclimate to your situation, you will be given every freedom I can give you, short of leaving the grounds. In time, I may even be able to take you off the grounds, provided you are with me, and on a lead. The Dark Lord will require that much, I’m afraid.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not surprised. Maybe I’ll be able to handle it, who knows?”

 

Lucius gazed at him for long moments, then smirked. “You aren’t aware of the recent changes the Dark Lord has undergone. I daresay you’ll be surprised when he decides to see you.” He murmured.

 

Harry gulped. “ _When_? Not _if_?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No, I’m quite sure he intends to seek an audience with you, and probably sooner rather than later. He has a bit on his plate at the moment, deciding who deserves the gift of their own Omega, but once things die down, I am almost sure he’ll want to talk to you. Things are… Quite different than they were just yesterday.” He said mildly.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Harry replied, his tone slightly bitter. “Now there’s no one left to oppose him.”

 

Lucius’ brow rose at the comment. “When you speak with him, you may be surprised by how much he has changed. Trust me when I say he is not the same man you met in the graveyard at Little Hangleton. The only other thing I will say about the matter now is that Severus can work miracles, when given the right incentive.” He said mildly. “Now, you need your sleep, and I am not at my best when I have not gotten proper rest, either. I will leave you for tonight, and I will see you tomorrow.” He told Harry, then smiled. “Sleep well, Harry.” He said.

 

Harry nodded as the man got up and walked through the door connecting their rooms. “Good night!” He called out just before the door closed.

 

“Good night.” Lucius’ cultured voice responded from beyond the door before the sound of the key being turned in the lock sounded.

 

Harry sighed and lay back in the bed, closing his eyes. There was no sense in staying up. He knew there was no way out of his rooms.

 

*****

 

Lucius opened his eyes to find his personal house-elf stoking his fire.

 

“Master should be getting up soon.” She said, hearing the rustle of Lucius sitting up in bed. “Master wants to have breakfast with his Omega today, so Master must be getting up. The Omega will be having breakfast in half an hour.”

 

Lucius groaned and got out of bed. “Thank you, Tippy. I’m up now.” He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, looking over his choices to decide what he wanted to wear that day.

 

*****

 

“Omega!”

 

Harry groaned and rolled over, burying his face deeper into the softest pillow he’d ever felt.

 

“Omega, wake up!”

 

Harry opened one eye and found himself staring blearily at a house-elf while he lazed about in a luxurious room he was unaccustomed to.

 

Yesterday’s events crashed into his mind and he yawned, stretching.

 

Right.

 

He was owned property, now.

 

“Master Malfoy will be coming in half an hour to eat breakfast with Omega, so Omega must get up and get dressed.” The house-elf insisted.

 

Harry sat up. “I don’t _have_ any clothes!” He protested. “And don’t call me that! My name is Harry.”

 

Mipsy beamed at him. “Okay, Harry.” She said brightly.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Really? You’re going to call me by name? Just like that?” He asked.

 

Mipsy nodded. “Harry is an Omega, so Mipsy can use his name to address him.” Her smile faded. “Harry does not have much more status than Mipsy, but his life will still be good, Mipsy believes.” She said. “Harry just needs to keep Master Malfoy happy and stay out of the Dark One’s way.” She said simply. “Come, Harry’s clothes are this way!” She said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the wardrobe against the wall. “Young Master gave some of his clothes to Harry until Master Malfoy can hire a tailor to come by and make new clothes.”

 

Harry opened the wardrobe and looked at the clothes inside. There was a lot of green, black and grey, none of which were colors Harry was particularly fond of, but he found a crimson robe in there and opted to wear it. He pulled on black slacks and a black, button-down shirt.

 

He was sitting in front of the fire, looking over the first few pages of a book to decide if it was worth a read when the door to his room opened and Lucius walked in. “Hello, Harry.” The man said evenly, closing the door behind him. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be joining you each day for breakfast. It’s in our best interests to get to know each other. After all, in a few short days we are going to become very close.”

 

Harry eyed the man warily. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

 

“Your heat will be starting soon.” Lucius answered. “You are at the proper age to have already presented, so you will be having your first heat soon, and, since you are claimed, you will need to be intimate with me to relieve the symptoms.”

 

Harry blanched. “You’re going to _sleep with me_?! When we barely know each other?!” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed as Mipsy brought two plates of breakfast. “It is the only way to make sure you do not perish from your heat. It _does_ occasionally happen, usually to mated Omegas that are kept from their mate for whatever reason during their heat.” The man explained while Harry sat at the table and began to eat.

 

“Fine.” Harry answered after a few minutes. “If it’s the _only_ way, I suppose we have no choice. Don’t take it as permission to touch me at any _other_ time, though.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius smiled. “I would never presume.” He answered easily.

 

“Right.” Harry muttered, deciding he’d believe that when he saw it.

 

“I imagine this is not the life you’d envisioned for yourself. I _am_ sorry that your plans have taken so drastic a detour, but I have hopes that you will still be able to grasp at least _some_ small measure of happiness here with me. Oh, I have news that I did not share with you yesterday, though it is probably safe to do so, even though it has not happened just yet.” Lucius told Harry. “Are you interested in knowing?”

 

Harry nodded. ‘Anything to change the subject!’ He thought desperately.

 

Lucius smiled. “Your friend, Miss Granger?” He checked.

 

“Hermione, yes.” Harry prompted.

 

Lucius hummed. “An unusual name. She has been claimed, by Severus, who has been granted an Omega for brewing the potion to bring on the change. If she is smart enough to accept life as an Omega, she will be spared. And she will undoubtedly have enough mental acuity to realize the only way she’ll see you again is by good behaviour, so you will likely see her again. Perhaps sooner than you think.” He added.

 

Harry smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“I thought you might. Is there anything you’d like to ask me? I know quite a bit about Omegas and their physiology. I studied them when I presented, though I knew the likelihood of _finding_ one was low. I was young and prone to flights of fancy, much like Draco is now.” Lucius said mildly.

 

Harry frowned. “What is heat like? I have no idea what to expect.”

 

“You will experience heightened body temperature, sweating, perhaps some nausea and vomiting if you’d eaten too recently, and you will begin leaking slick, your body’s natural lubricant—“

 

“I’ll be leaking _what_?! No, that’s just not on! I’m not a _girl_!” Harry burst out, standing and staring at Lucius as thought he’d grown two extra heads. “That only happens to the _girls_ , right?” He checked— _begged_ , really, would be the more apt term.

 

Lucius fought back a smile at the boy’s expected—and quite natural—reaction, and sipped at his tea. “Omega males become wet when aroused like girls do.” He said calmly and evenly. “You’ll be grateful for it when you see my knot. Even more grateful when you’re _taking_ my knot for the first time.”

 

Harry frowned and sat back down. “Your _what_?” He asked blankly.

 

“Knot. Have you ever seen a dog being bred?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry made a face. “No. And I don’t _want_ to.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius shook his head. “When an Alpha is in rut, the Alpha response to an Omega in heat, their cock gains a bulb near the base that, during ejaculation, swells up by about a third of its size and locks them into place inside the Omega to help ensure conception. You’ll become very familiar with mine very soon.” He assured the Omega, then got up and left before harry had regained use of his voice again.

 

*****

 

Harry was reading, since there was not much else to do, and he was finding out that Omegas were highly romanticized in novels. He suspected the books he was reading were put in his new room to give him a false sense of security and ease him into his new status. He highly doubted he’d be as pampered as the Omegas in the books were, but for now, he was adopting a ‘wait-and-see’ mindset.

 

He heard the door open and looked up to see Lucius coming in, carrying a tray.

 

“Taking the house-elves’ jobs, now?” He asked, then clamped his mouth shut, feeling his face heat. ‘Shit, why did I say that to Lucius Malfoy, of all people?!’

 

Lucius simply chuckled. “Only this once. Mipsy was on her way here, I simply came across her before she got here. Are you hungry?” He asked, setting the small tray on the table.

 

Harry eyed it. “Honestly, not really. I’m more thirsty than anything else.” He admitted.

 

Lucius seemed to like that answer, and Harry was pretty sure he knew why. If the books were to be believed, Omegas just coming up on their heat seemed to superhydrate and not eat much right before going into heat, and Harry suspected that might be what was happening to him.

 

Lucius lifted the lid and looked over the food on offer. “Even if you aren’t very hungry, this should still be fine for you.” He stepped aside so Harry could see. “It’s mostly fruit. And tea, of course. Fruit is a good choice, even if your heat is near. It’s high in juices, which will help you get extra fluids in you.”

 

Harry made a face. “Can’t say I’m looking forward to all this ‘heat’ business.” He shook the book he was reading in Lucius’ direction. “Sounds gross, and to be honest, I want nothing to do with it.” He added.

 

“Ah, but you have little choice, my tasty little morsel. You’ll be going through it, sooner rather than later, and you’ll be begging me to help you fairly quickly.” Lucius raked his eyes over Harry’s body, and Harry could practically _feel_ the man mentally undressing him. “And you’re very pretty. I daresay I’ll enjoy helping you through your heat. If I’m right, we’ll _both_ enjoy ourselves. You can give in and wait patiently, or you can fight it every step of the way, but either way, you’ll be under me soon enough, and I am nothing if not a generous lover. There will be pleasure in it for you as much as for me.” He assured Harry.

 

“Goody. I can’t wait.” Harry drawled sarcastically. He got up and sat at the table, watching as Lucius took the other seat. “So, are you just going to sit there and watch me eat? Kind of creepy, to be honest.” Harry said lightly.

 

Lucius chuckled, and called for a house-elf. “Get me a plate of fruit, and a glass of champagne to go with it. None for Harry, he needs to hydrate before his heat.” He said to it.

 

The elf popped away and Harry frowned. “What, you’d give me alcohol if I wasn’t near heat?” He asked suspiciously. “What purpose would that serve?”

 

Lucius smiled. “Well, you’d certainly be more malleable if intoxicated. But certainly, once you are out of heat, you will be free to indulge, provided you are not in the family way. The first heat is usually a trial run, pregnancy is not a common result. The trauma involved with first-time knotting usually precludes such a result.”

 

Harry paled. “Trauma? What do you mean by _trauma_?” He asked worriedly.

 

Lucius waved a hand. “There will be abrading, likely some tearing, and you will certainly have some cramping afterward as your womb and ovaries gear up for pregnancy. It will be dealt with easily, and you’ll be perfectly fine once all is said and done. Don’t worry too much. Just eat your fruit.”

 

Harry sighed and resumed nibbling on the fruit.

 

Lucius’ fruit came and they ate in companionable—though slightly tense on Harry’s part—silence.

 

It seemed there was a lot he had yet to discover about the practical aspects of heat.

 

He wasn’t all that eager to learn, at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be different from my other Alpha/Omega story, mainly in the way male Omega bodies are made. They are as big as any other male, and only look more androgynous in face. They will still grow small breasts when needed, but until then, they are just rather pretty-faced boys. 
> 
> There will probably be other changes, so don't rely too heavily on the other story, just assume this world's rules are different, because they are. Not horribly drastically, but enough. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it so far!


	3. Purging and Prepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The build-up of Harry's first heat.

Harry woke on his own early, and rushed to the bathroom to be horribly ill. Not only was he vomiting, but he was purging at _both_ ends, and it truly felt like he was dying.

 

Twenty minutes after Harry had rushed to the bathroom, Lucius entered the room, finding it empty. He frowned and crossed to the bathroom door, knocking on it. “Harry?” He questioned.

 

“Go—" There was the sound of heaving before the voice continued. “Go away! This is somehow all _your_ fault, I _know_ it!” Harry called through the door.

 

Lucius smiled. So his body was clearing itself already? His heat was starting, apparently. After a few hours, his system would be empty of any and all waste and other detritus, and he would be ready for the copulating to begin.

 

Lucius left the room to report his findings to Severus and the Dark Lord.

 

He made his way to the lab and entered to find Severus writing something on a length of parchment. “It's starting.” He announced to the man.

 

Severus looked up in surprise. “So soon?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “He is in the bathroom as we speak, purging. His heat should be starting very soon now.”

 

Severus hummed. “Thank you for informing me. I will make a note of how quickly the potion works.” He said, and began writing again. “You should inform the Dark Lord that you will be indisposed for the next five days.” He advised.

 

“That was my next stop. Good day, Severus.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Have a good time buggering your newest toy.” He said.

 

“Oh, I intend to.” Lucius assured the man as he left. He went to the green parlour, which the Dark Lord had made into his makeshift throne room, and entered to find Thorfinn Rowle in front of the man.

 

“You may go, pick your favourite and bring them to Severus. The Muggleborn Witch is spoken for, but the rest are available.” Voldemort said.

 

Rowle bowed and left the room.

 

“Lucius, I assume by your interruption that you bring news?” The man asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “I do, My Lord. My Omega has begun purging. His heat will start very soon, and I will be occupied with him for the next five days. If all goes well, we should be well and truly bonded by the end of it, provided there are no _distractions_.” He said.

 

Voldemort smiled. “I see. I will see to it that you are not disturbed during this delicate time. Enjoy yourself, and I will see you when you are done.” He said, waving a hand in dismissal.

 

Lucius bowed and left the room, heading back to Harry's room.

 

*****

 

Lucius was seated in the only armchair in the room when Harry emerged from the bathroom. He saw Lucius and flushed.

 

“Er, don’t go in there.” He said weakly. “It's not pretty.”

 

Lucius simply smiled. “No, I don’t imagine it is.” He cast a cleaning charm and an air-freshening charm in the direction of the bathroom and another cleaning charm on Harry, who looked grateful, and stood. “How do you feel?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Warm. And itchy.” He added.

 

Lucius hummed. “You are in the early stages of heat. Would you like to get started now, or wait until you’re delirious with it? It might be easier that way.” He said.

 

 Harry shook his head. “No, I—" He stopped and clamped his mouth shut, then forged ahead, “I want to properly remember this. At least once.”

 

Lucius' eyes widened minutely. “Harry, are you—” He hesitated, unable to finish his question.

 

Harry flushed and averted his eyes, and Lucius had his answer.

 

“You _are_.” He breathed. “I had no _idea_. People fall at your feet, I thought _surely_ —but no, I suppose that's not your way. I am sorry it has to be like this, but it’s probably better this way. You'll have no one else to compare me to, and find me wanting.”

 

Harry huffed out a breath and nodded. “Yeah, best to start out as I'll go on, I suppose.”

 

Lucius closed the remaining space between them and reached out to cup Harry's face—ignoring the teen's minute flinch as the hand approached—and traced his thumb over the curve of Harry's cheek. “I'm going to kiss you now. Try not to fight it.” He said, then leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry's.

 

Harry let out a tiny exhalation, a hint of sound escaping with it, as Lucius’ lips met his. _Kissing_ he had experience with. _Kissing_ he could do.

 

Lucius’ lips curved in a small smile and he traced his tongue over Harry's lower lip, requesting access.

 

Harry opened for him, sighing softly as Lucius’ tongue met his and twined around it.

 

‘He's not _completely_ untried.’ Lucius realized. ‘ _Someone_ has tasted these lips before, but they didn’t do a very thorough job.’ He thought derisively, noting the small quiver in the lips below his, a slight tremor of uncertainty. Harry clearly _thought_ he knew what he was doing, but faced with Lucius’ level of mastery in the erotic arts, he was rapidly learning that his education in all things worldly was sadly lacking. ‘It's a very small matter. I'll fill in the holes.’ Lucius promised to himself, hands sliding from Harry's neck, down his back, to rest at his waist.

 

Lucius took Harry's bottom lip into his mouth for a quick suck before breaking the kiss, and was pleased to see that once he pulled away, Harry's eyes stayed closed and his lips remained slightly parted.

 

The young Omega was _clearly_ savouring the experience.

 

After a few short seconds, the eyes fluttered opened and Harry's entire face flooded with an impressive shade of red.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, so you see: you will enjoy this very much. I can—and _will_ —make this good for you.” He promised. His hands slid lower, to rest on Harry's pert little arse, and the teen’s eyes clouded over with something that looked remarkably like _fear_ as he drew back, shaking Lucius’ hands off and taking several steps away.

 

‘That's strange.’ Lucius thought, frowning. “Harry? What’s the matter?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I can’t—what they—I don't… Want you to _see_.” He finally finished a complete thought, though it was in a whisper and he refused to meet Lucius’ eyes afterward as he stood with his arms wrapped around his own waist. 

 

Lucius took Harry's hands in his own and drew the teen's arms away from his body, wrapping his own arms around the slim frame instead. “What don't you want me to see, Harry? We are going to be together for a very long time. Either you can let me know _now_ , while you are still coherent, or you can stall, and I will find out once the delirium takes you, and we will have this discussion after your heat, which will be unpleasant for you, because I refuse to allow you pain potions until I get to the bottom of this, and you will be hurting after heat, I assure you.” He said softly, but with deadly seriousness.

 

“I have… Scars.” Harry admitted.

 

Lucius chuckled. “We all do, that’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Harry shook his head. “You don’t understand.” He said quietly, and took off his shirt, turning around and letting Lucius see the scars adorning his back as the shirt fluttered to the floor. “My cousin and uncle were… Afraid, I suppose. Thought they could ‘beat the magic out of me.’” He revealed. “Didn’t work, of course. But they still tried, every year.”

 

Lucius let out a long, slow breath. “That is certainly not something I expected to hear from you, but you _were_ raised by Muggles, and Muggles can sometimes be… Rather close-minded about things they do not understand.” He reached up a traced one of the most apparent scars, feeling Harry shudder under his hand. “Is this alright?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just weird. No one's ever touched me there without clothing in the way, for obvious reasons.” He explained.

 

Lucius hummed. “They didn’t do anything… Sexual to you, did they?” He had to ask, needing to know if there would be ingrained behaviours he had to train out of his Omega, or if he'd be mostly unscathed in the intimate ways.

 

“No!” Harry said, aghast. “No, they never touched me like that.” He finished in a more mild tone, turning back to face the man.

 

“Good.” Lucius said. “Well, I suppose tit for tat is called for.” He began to unbutton his shirt and Harry flushed.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to—” Harry began, but Lucius cut him off.

 

“It will be coming off sooner or later, might as well be now.” He said, letting the garment slide down his arms. He folded it and laid it on the chair.

 

Harry tried to keep his eyes averted, really he did, but his gaze kept returning to the man standing in front of him.

 

Lucius watched him for long moments in amusement, before speaking again. “Feel free to look. I am your Alpha, after all. My naked body will be pressed against you for the better part of five days. You're certainly entitled to see what you will soon be feeling.” 

 

Harry looked at Lucius, taking in the strong muscles of his upper body, the light dusting of silvery hairs on his chest and the strong arms he'd had wrapped around him just minutes before. His mouth went dry and he spared a thought to realize he may not be quite as straight as he'd previously believed, though whether that was truly him or a result of the potion he'd taken, he couldn’t be sure. Did it really matter, though? Potion or not, this was him _now_ , so he'd be best served by coming to terms with it, and fast.

 

“You—” He croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, flushing. “You look good.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Thank you. So do you, scars or not. They do not detract from your beauty, and they _certainly_ do not define you.” Lucius said, pulling Harry close again. “ _Now_ am I allowed to touch you?” He asked, one hand inching toward Harry's buttocks again.

 

“I… Yeah, I suppose so.” Harry said.

 

Lucius let his hand slide downward and cupped a cheek, squeezing gently. “I'll make sure you enjoy this. A first time should be memorable, and I will make it so. I assure you, it will be good for us both.”

 

Harry nodded and licked his lips. “We should get started. I’m getting rather hot.”

 

Lucius nodded and led him into the bedroom, then began unbuttoning his trousers. “This will go easier if we are both undressed.” He told the teen in mild amusement. “You can’t have sex in your clothes.”

 

Harry flushed and began removing his trousers, going at the same speed Lucius was.

 

They both were bare under the clothes, Harry more surprised at Lucius’ state than the man seemed at his, and once they were both bare, Lucius gathered Harry in his arms again. “You have an impressive body. I suspect frequent Quidditch is to thank for that. I shall endeavour to get you access to our pitch so that you may get some exercise and keep your physique. I quite enjoy the look of you.” He said. He reached back for Harry's entrance and stilled when Harry stiffened at the touch. “I need to ascertain how ready you are, and this is the only way. It may feel strange, but if I am to lie with you, you will need to allow me to touch you _everywhere_.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He said, and forced his body to relax.

 

Lucius dipped his fingers between Harry's pert globes and felt for his entrance. He was not as tight as a virgin should be, and he was wet. Lucius hummed. “You are almost ready for a knot. I should be able to avoid knotting you this first time, but you _are_ in the early stages of heat. We should move this to the bed.” He said, and guided Harry to the bed, laying him down and lying beside him.

 

“I want to test something. To see how well the potion worked. Is that alright with you?” Lucius checked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose so.”

 

Lucius smirked devilishly and called up his Alpha voice and ordered Harry, “Present.”

 

Harry's eyes widened as his body reacted without conscious thought, rolling onto his stomach and drawing his knees under him, canting his arse in the air.

 

Lucius hummed in satisfaction. “Excellent. Now we can begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.


	4. First and Last

“You _knew_ this was going to happen.” Harry accused, turning his head so that the pillow his face was in didn’t suffocate him.

 

Lucius shifted to kneel behind him, staring raptly at his small, glistening hole. “Nonsense.” He denied calmly, then added, “I had merely _hoped_.” He leaned in to take in Harry's heat-scent. He smelled of sugared vanilla, almost too sweet to bear, but the scent was light enough to make it bearable.

 

Lucius was glad his Omega turned out to be one of the ones with a lighter scent. If he ever took him out, after all, he didn’t want to be mobbed, and an Omega that put off a strong scent was likely to attract quite a group of admirers and jealous Alphas alike.

 

“You _just_ made the change, I wasn’t sure if your body’s ingrained responses were changed yet. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn’t responded to the presentation command _at all_. I would have been disheartened, certainly, but it would not have surprised me. You weren’t born an Omega, so certain deviances from the norm are to be expected.” He cupped Harry's arse in his palms and spread the cheeks, leaning in. “Are you ready to _truly_ become mine?” He asked.

 

Harry's face, what Lucius could see of it, was completely red, and Lucius was sure part of it was arousal. Most of it, however, was probably embarrassment. Nothing for it, though. This had to be done for the boy's health.

 

“Yes, do it.” He said, then buried his face in the pillow.

 

Lucius hummed happily and leaned forward to gather the leaking slick on his tongue, tasting his Omega properly for the first time. The taste was like nothing he had sampled before; light, sweet and delicious. There was a word for that particular flavour: ambrosia.

 

Harry let out a small whine and Lucius saw his hands come up to clench on handfuls of pillow.

 

Lucius pointed his tongue and drove it into Harry's tiny hole, and the teen's head flew back as he cried out in shocked pleasure. Lucius couldn't hold back a smug smile, and was glad Harry couldn’t see him, positioned as they were. The expression on his face would no doubt earn his Omega's ire.

 

“I can’t _believe_ you’re doing that!” Harry said, though it was followed by a moan.

 

Lucius raised his head. “I _did_ make sure you were clean after your purge, so there is nothing unclean about it right now. Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

 

“No!” Harry nearly shouted, then groaned and buried his face in his pillow as Lucius laughed. “No, I’m not _complaining_ , you just didn’t strike me as… Mm, as the _type_ to do that.” He said.

 

“Ah. Good. Allow me to continue, then. Don’t worry, we’ll move on soon, but I’m enjoying tasting you. You’re delicious, you know.” Lucius said, diving back in and tongue-fucking the teen.

 

Harry moaned, but managed to get out the words, “I'll take your word for it.” Before giving up on speech for the next little while.

 

Lucius kept up his current employment for several more very enjoyable minutes before pulling away and surveying his work.

 

Harry was relaxed, and his hole was dripping wet. But there was still something else Lucius wanted to do before he got around to giving his Omega the sound fucking he needed to relieve his quickly approaching heat.

 

“Turn over for me. We'll have a go this way at some point, but not for the first time.” Lucius said.

 

Harry flipped over onto his back and smiled up at Lucius. “So far, this isn’t so bad.” He told the man.

 

Lucius hummed. “It’s about to get even better.” He promised, then slithered down Harry's body and took his cock into his mouth.

 

Harry moaned and couldn't quite stop his hips from bucking. “Sorry!” He gasped out as Lucius gagged. “I didn’t mean to do that!”

 

Lucius simply hummed and relaxed his throat, taking him deeper. He reached around and slipped one finger, then two, into Harry's hole. He was loose enough to take a knot by this point, and he was hot, both inside and out. He kept sucking the teen as he worked on finding his prostate. He didn’t need to loosen him any, but he didn’t want Harry going into this expecting nothing but pain. He found it and brushed against it, and Harry bucked again.

 

“Oh, fuck, what was that?!” Harry asked in shock.

 

Lucius smiled and raised his head to reply, “That would be why I know you will enjoy this: your prostate. When properly stimulated, it feels quite good. Wouldn’t you agree?” He asked, teasing it again. “I think you’re ready now.” He said. “There are numerous other places on the body that are erogenous zones, and we will explore them all, in time, but for now, you are getting rather hot. If you want to remember this, we need to move on.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He said.

 

Lucius positioned himself and carefully slid in, holding back from popping a knot, though it was difficult to do. He stilled once he was fully in, letting Harry acclimate to his size, before he began to move.

 

Harry clutched at him, whimpering and biting his lip.

 

“Too much?” Lucius asked, stilling. “Do you need a moment?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s just… I didn’t expect it to _feel_ so much.” He explained. “It’s intense, that's all.”

 

Lucius smiled at him. “Ah, yes, I’m feeling it, too. An Omega usually isn’t bonded their first time, that usually comes after. The bond adds an extra layer to everything, it’s perfectly natural to be a bit overwhelmed by it, just let it happen. The bond will encourage you to feel affection for me, and sex usually comes with quite a bit of emotion, especially the first time. Don’t be afraid of it. Ride the wave, I will be there at the end to catch you. You can put your trust in me.” He said softly.

 

Harry gulped nervously, but then nodded. “Alright.”

 

Lucius began moving again, rocking slowly, brushing Harry's prostate with every stroke.

 

Harry took his advice and, as the swell of unfamiliar emotion rose inside him again, he let go and let it carry him away. Affection was there, as was lust and, surprisingly, a good deal of trust for a man he barely knew. The bond was doing its best to draw them closer together, it seemed to Harry, and he decided, though he was fully aware he may regret it later, that he was going to let it work its magic.

 

Lucius could feel the exact moment that Harry let go of his reservations and fully accepted the bond, as it opened further and he got a better reading on the boy's emotional state. “Good boy.” He praised Harry softly, running a hand through his tousled hair. He then grabbed the teen by his thighs, hoisted him into a better position, and sped up. “Let's see if you can come untouched, like a _proper_ Omega.” He said.

 

Harry moaned, writhing around on Lucius' cock, not trying to escape his hold, just experimenting to see if he could possibly discover an angle that would feel even _better_.

 

He didn’t, but he certainly enjoyed his discovery that he could make Lucius' hands clench down and eyes squeeze shut as his hips stuttered if he clamped down on the man.

 

When his orgasm hit, it brought with it a wave of euphoria and was almost immediately followed by what seemed to be a second orgasm, but the second one didn’t originate in Harry's body, but his mind.

 

“What was _that_?” Harry asked in blissed-out wonder.

 

Lucius hummed. “Bond. You and I will feel each other’s orgasms as echoes. That’s how a bondmate knows if there is infidelity going on. I will also know if and when you masturbate, as will you for me. It's very intimate knowledge, but you can trust that I will not abuse or bandy it about. I only ask the same consideration from you.” He said lightly.

 

Harry nodded a bit dazedly. “Okay.” He said.

 

“I just now realized I didn’t give you the news of who was chosen yesterday, and another bit of news. Can you handle bad news right now, or are you feeling overly emotional? I don’t want to cause you undue distress, and part of this might.” Lucius told him, holding him close.

 

Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself. “Let's hear it, then.” He said.

 

“Rabastan Lestrange has picked the Weasley girl,”

 

Harry's blood ran cold. Poor Ginny. What horrors was she in for?

 

“Antonin Dolohov has picked Nymphadora, my niece. He knows to be good to her. She is family to me, though Narcissa and I are parting ways. Family once is family always.” Lucius added. “And now for the bad news: Fenrir Greyback petitioned for the Werewolf, since he was one of his own, but due to his Lycanthropy, the potion did not take. It caused a madness within him and we had no choice but to kill him. It may be a blessing in disguise, because, unlike the others who have received an Omega, Fenrir is… Violent. He does nothing gently, and Omegas _need_ a tender touch. The others know how to give that, and they see their Omega as a _gift_. Fenrir wanted one as a _toy_. And he does not play nice.” Lucius finished.

 

Harry felt his heart break at the thought of Remus, wondering if he had truly wanted to live knowing that Greyback would own him, or if he had secretly been hoping it wouldn’t work out. Nothing for it now. What was done, was done.

 

“Also, Thorfinn Rowle will be the next to pick an Omega. As Shacklebolt has been very vocal in his desire to die rather than ‘whatever we're picking people for,’ he'll most likely end up dead very soon.” Lucius added as an afterthought.

 

Harry nodded. “He’s very straight-laced, but also loyal to a fault. He’d have caused you problems anyway.” He said.

 

Lucius hummed. “I suspected as much. How are you feeling?” He asked, running a hand down Harry’s arm.

 

“Honestly, I’m getting hot again. Is it supposed to happen that fast?” Harry asked, worried.

 

“Keep in mind, you did not take my knot. Knotting provides longer relief from the symptoms of heat, so you should probably let me knot this time.” He said, placing a gentle kiss over the mating mark, causing shivers and gooseflesh to break out on Harry's skin.

 

“Fine, then.” Harry said in a long-suffering tone as he rolled over onto his front. “Knot me, Alpha.” He requested.

 

Lucius smiled smugly. “Oh, yes, let’s do that.”

 

*****

 

Severus strode down the stairs, holding the last leather collar they'd be using, and came to a stop in front of the cell of a certain bushy-haired Muggleborn. “Miss Granger.” He drawled.

 

Hermione stood with a gasp and rushed to the bars. “Professor! What's happened to the others, where are they? Are they okay?” She bit her lip, then softly added, “Are they _dead_?”

 

“Put this on, and you will soon find out. And for the love of Merlin, girl, _try_ to keep your big mouth shut until we are out of here. There are recording spells everywhere. And I value my privacy.” He added.

 

Hermione took the collar and put it on, feeling as though she had signed her life away as it locked around her neck.

 

Severus nodded. “Good.” He opened the cell door and took hold of her wrist. “Come with me. Keep quiet, I will explain things later.” He led her up the stairs and into his lab. He picked up the last vial of the Omega Genus potion. “This potion will turn you into something called an Omega.” He saw her mouth open and rushed to head her questions off. “An Omega is much like a woman, but with a few notable differences: They go through periods of Oestrus, much like animals, called _heats_. If you choose to take the potion, you will become _my_ Omega, and I will bond you to me. I have books you can read that will tell you everything you'll need to know about Omegas.” He finished.

 

Hermione took the potion from him and looked at it. “Did the others take this potion?” She asked.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “All but Kingsley. Remus didn’t survive the result of his Lycanthropy and the potion mixing. We unfortunately lost him.”

 

Hermione swallowed back her sorrow at that statement, choosing to mull it over later, when she had time to mourn him properly. “Well, then, bottoms up, I suppose.” She said, and took the potion.

 

Severus took the empty vial from her and moved closer. “The bond is sealed with a bite. It shouldn’t hurt.” He assured her, moving her hair out of the way and sliding the collar up to expose the base of her neck. He leaned in close and bit down.

 

Hermione gasped at the pleasure, hands coming up to brace on Severus’ shoulders.

 

Severus raised his head. “I already spoke to the Dark Lord. We are excused for a week for me to get you settled in to my home. We will be Apparating. Stick close to me, because if any Death Eaters find you alone, they are under orders to escort you to the Dark Lord. You don’t want that.” He assured her.

 

Hermione blanched, and Severus was impressed at the shade of chalk-white she could reach. “No, I really don’t.” She agreed. She took his arm. “Lead the way, then.”


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks my first time writing het sex in years, so any comments on it are welcome. Send along any thoughts, concrit, straight-out criticism, anything helps me to know how I did. Seriously, I'm very worried about it, so please let me know how I did. After all, there will be more het in this story, so if I did badly, I need to know so I don't repeat my mistakes. I really want to give you guys a quality read.

Lucius pulled Harry with him as he moved to recline on his side, the teen tucked into the curve of his body. “Wow.” He said, out of breath.

 

“I'll say.” Harry agreed. “Is that the first time you've knotted someone?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Lucius told him, then gasped. “You little minx, _stop that_!” He said, pinching Harry's bum.

 

“Ow! Hey, I can’t _help it_! My body is doing that itself!” Harry told him, feeling himself clench down on Lucius again.

 

Lucius groaned. “Merlin, I can’t stop _coming_!”

 

Harry snickered. “I know. I feel it two ways every time you go off again.” He said.

 

Lucius went off again, and Harry smothered a laugh.

 

“Oh, yes, _laugh it up_. You won’t be laughing in a few days, when your heat ends and you're begging me for a healing potion.” Lucius grumbled.

 

Harry gave in and dissolved into giggles as Lucius' cock pulsed yet _again._

 

“Honestly, I had no _idea_ one person could hold so much ejaculate at any one time. I've quite outdone myself, I think.” Lucius remarked.

 

Harry sobered. “If I don’t get pregnant this time, I think it's safe to assume I _will_ be _next_ time.” He said.

 

Lucius hummed, but Harry could feel him nodding. “Most likely. The knot will make my copious sperm more effective, and Omegas are generally very fertile as well.”

 

Harry grimaced. “I’m not looking forward to it.” He said in clear distaste for the idea.

 

Lucius hummed, reaching around to stroke gentle circles on Harry's stomach. “You will. Give it time. Your Omega instincts will kick in and you will hunger for a child of your own.”

 

Harry hummed noncommittally. “If you say so.” He said, clearly not convinced of the veracity of Lucius’ words.

 

“I do.” Lucius said, then placed a kiss on the nape of Harry's neck. “Now let’s sleep before your next wave hits.”

 

Harry was all too happy to relax and slip into sleep for a few hours.

 

*****

 

“This is my home, Prince Manor. You will have free run of the house, unless I have company, which is rare. Your bedroom is this way—”

 

“I’m not to room with you?” Hermione asked in surprise. “I’ve heard that creature bonds count as marriages, and isn’t that what we have now?”

 

Severus chuckled. “What we have is _similar_ , but it is different in several ways. I _own_ you, for one. Certainly, you may room with me in the future if you wish, and you will be sharing my bed during heats, but you will otherwise have your own room. You will no doubt want your own space at times, and I can give you that.” He said.

 

 Hermione took that in and then smiled. “Thank you, Professor.”

 

Severus cleared his throat. “You may call me Severus, if you wish. If you cannot bring yourself to do so, Sir or Alpha are acceptable forms of address, as well.” He said.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Sir. When should I be expecting my first… Heat?” She asked.

 

“In two days' time. I can brew you a potion so that you do not need to lie with me this first time, which will give us time to get to know each other, but it will set back the date that our bond fully seals, and you cannot see any of the others until the bond is sealed fully.” Severus told her.

 

Hermione's eyes lit up. “So I'll be allowed to see them?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“In time, yes.” Severus answered. “Once you have settled into your new status, and they, theirs. But eventually, yes, you will be granted visiting privileges.” He said. “Take care with what you say to them. Especially Harry. Your right to see him can always be revoked by Lucius.”

 

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. “Malfoy _senior_ has him?! Poor Harry.” She breathed.

 

Severus snorted. “Lucius will treat him well. Besides, his heat started just earlier today. If I am right, he is currently being buggered six ways from Sunday. I wouldn’t be too worried about him.”

 

Hermione flushed at the thought, and changed the subject. “Where are these books you said you had?”

 

Severus chuckled. “They are this way, in the library. There is a whole section dedicated to Alpha and Omega literature and the like. A good deal of both fiction and nonfiction.” He showed her the relevant shelves. “If you can hold still for a moment, I need to get your measurements so I can procure you some new clothing. You'll have need of it, since I don’t plan to keep you naked and at my beck and call.” He said.

 

Hermione nodded. “I appreciate that. I… Ron and I… We've made love _once_ , but that’s the only experience I have so far.” She said, blushing. “I figure you should know. If we’re going to… Be intimate. Eventually.”

 

“I think you’ll find, Miss Granger,” Severus began, raking eyes down her body and back up it in a very suggestive once-over, “That being made love to by a _boy_ is a far cry from being taken to bed by a _man_. _He_ probably left you wanting. _I_ will _not_.” He promised, then left the room, leaving behind a dry-mouthed and trembling Hermione.

 

*****

 

Neville came out of the bathroom and saw that Narcissa was waiting for him, sitting calmly in the armchair in his sitting room.

 

“Er.” He said lamely. “Hi.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “I trust you have at least an _inkling_ of what is happening to you?” She questioned, getting up and casting cleaning charms on Neville and in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Neville gulped and nodded. “I think so. I'm going into heat?” He guessed.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes. Of course, it will not hit fully until late tonight, due to you taking the potion so late in the day, but that is no reason to hold off. I did some experimenting after I took the Alpha Genus potion, and found what a female Alpha's body does to compensate for the lack of a knot. Would you like to know?” She offered.

 

Neville flushed. “Well, I'll be finding out either way, so, yes, I’d like to know beforehand what will happen.” He said.

 

“My body is the same as it was before, but during climax, my internal muscles will clamp down on you and keep you inside until your sperm has had time to do its job. Since there will be no trauma involved, for either of us, I could very well walk away from the encounter enceinte, so I have taken a contraceptive potion. If, later, we decide to have a child, you can discuss the matter with me when we are clear-headed. _I_ am a little old to be having a second child, but _you_ are equipped to carry one, and with some careful potions work, you can become pregnant with a child that is biologically mine.”

 

Neville gulped. “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I mean, _I'm_ certainly not ready for a child yet, and… I'm not too keen on the idea of carrying one _myself_.”

 

Narcissa laughed, a light and tinkling, musical sound. “Give it time, my sweet boy. You are an Omega now. The urges will come.” She assured him. “Now, you are looking flushed, so we should move this to your bed. Keep in mind, while I insist you address me as ‘Alpha’ or ‘Lady Black' in front of others, here in these rooms, when it is just the two of us, you may call me ‘Narcissa,’ or even just ‘Cissa,’ if you prefer. There is no reason to hold to formality in private.” Narcissa told him as they entered his bedroom and stopped next to the bed.

 

“Oh.” Neville said in surprise. “Alright.”

 

“Now, the time for modesty is past. Let me see you. If I am pleased, I will return the favour.” Narcissa said teasingly.

 

Neville smiled and began disrobing. He stood unabashedly nude at the end and let her look her fill. He felt his face heat a little, but refused to cover himself. He'd decided to dive right in like a Gryffindor, and he refused to back down from his decision.

 

Narcissa smiled after looking him over. “Oh, you're a _handsome_ young man, aren’t you? I’m going to enjoy this.” She told him. “A promise is a promise. Feel free to watch. I enjoy showing off my body to those I deem worthy of the gift.”

 

Neville watched her undress, enjoying the look of all that milky-white skin bared to his eyes. He licked his lips, and Narcissa let out a laugh.

 

“Come on, then. I can tell when someone is holding themselves back with sheer force of will.” She got into bed and patted the empty space beside her. “Come and get me.” She prodded.

 

Neville joined her on the bed and leaned in close to her. “May I kiss you?” He asked, not wanting to presume too much—the lady _was_ a Death Eater, after all—and was surprised when she laughed again.

 

“My dear, sweet boy, what do you think I'm _here_ for?! Of _course_ you may kiss me! I'd be quite offended if you _didn’t_.” She said flatly.

 

Neville smiled and brought his mouth down on hers. He wasn’t experienced at all, but he knew what he was supposed to do, so he tentatively opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her lip, hoping she'd open at the gentle request.

 

Narcissa sighed softly and opened her mouth, accepting Neville's tongue. She let her own guide him a bit at first, until he got the hang of things, and was pleasantly surprised when he slid a hand into her hair, holding her head still as he pulled away and caught his breath.

 

“You're a quick study.” Narcissa murmured. Neville flushed at being caught out, until she continued, “I'm impressed.”

 

Neville chuckled. “I try.” He said.

 

“Well, is there anything you'd like to do before we really get started? Anywhere you want to explore, perhaps?” Narcissa asked, stretching her hands above her head and stretching, arching her back to display her body to advantage.

 

Neville's eyes fixated on her breasts. He started to reach for one, then hesitated, and asked, “May I..?”

 

Narcissa huffed. “Yes, Neville, you _may_. You may take any liberty you _want_  with me. I am your Alpha, I’m _hardly_ going to deny you what you need to remain healthy. Stop asking.” She added.

 

Neville flushed. “Right. Sorry.” He reached out and gently caressed the soft mound.

 

“You don’t have to be so gentle, dear. You can get a little rough with it if you want.” Narcissa advised.

 

Neville bent his head to her breast and sucked one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and teasing it with a hint of teeth.

 

“Ooh, yes, _there_ you go! Don’t be afraid to bite, gently.”

 

Neville bit down and switched to the other breast, taking her earlier words to heart and sliding one hand slowly down her body.

 

She hummed softly and spread her legs accommodatingly, so he assumed it was alright and continued, stroking over her folds.

 

He spread her open and delved in, marvelling at how wet she already was. Ready for him.

 

Narcissa smiled and took his hand as he raised his head to look at what he was doing to her. She was lightly flushed. She took his hand and positioned his fingers, placing the tip of his index finger on a small, circular nub. “That right there,” She told him softly, “Is the clitoris. The magic spot. Go on, rub it. Any way you like, just stay in that spot, and you can’t go wrong.”

 

Neville rubbed the nub in small, circular motions, and Narcissa moaned, spreading her legs further.

 

“Yes, _just_ like that!” She breathed.

 

Neville reached down a bit further, wanting to explore where his cock would be going very soon, and found her entrance. He pressed a finger in, feeling how tight she was. For someone who had already had a child, she was very tight. Although, Neville thought, that may be due to her being an Alpha now.

 

Narcissa hummed. “Go ahead and add another finger.” She said.

 

Neville added a second, trying to stretch her a bit.

 

Narcissa laughed lightly. “That’s not going to do a whole lot; Alphas are known to be tight. I’m not going to loosen much.” She told him.

 

“I see. Will I hurt you?” Neville asked in worry.

 

“Not at all, no!” Narcissa told him. “If you're worried about that, there’s really only one way to alleviate that fear. Would you like to get started now?”

 

Neville nodded. “I suppose that would be for the best. Otherwise I'll keep worrying.”

 

Narcissa smiled and pulled Neville atop her. “Come on, you won’t hurt me. I promise.” She helped him position himself and stroked a hand down his cheek. “Go on. It'll be fine.”

 

Neville slid in and sucked in a breath. She was hot, and tight. His wide, shocked eyes met hers.

 

Narcissa laughed lightly. “It's intense, yes?”

 

Neville nodded, somewhat helplessly. “I don’t think I can last very long.” He admitted.

 

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. “Well, that's just not on.” She declared. She grabbed her wand and cast a quick spell. “There. Now your next orgasm is under _my_ control. You won’t be able to come unless I tell you to.” She said in satisfaction. “Now, move.” She ordered, smacking him sharply on the ass.

 

Neville chuckled. “Yes, ma'am!”

 

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Neville's waist and held on as he moved, driving her closer to orgasm by degrees.

 

Neville felt a wave of affection rise up from somewhere deep within him, and panicked for a second. It was entirely unbidden, and unexpected, not to mention more than a bit frightening in its intensity.

 

He realized that it must be the influence of the bond, drawing them together. He looked down at Narcissa.

 

She was lovely, there was no doubt about that. She was refined, had an air of dignity about her, and had class, to be sure.

 

Neville decided there were worse things in the world than feeling affection for the person who, for all intents and purposes, _owned_ him, threw caution to the wind, and accepted the emotions trying to overtake him.

 

Narcissa let out a soft gasp, arched, and _clamped down_. “Come now, Neville!” She ordered, and Neville felt his release swamp him, nearly bowling him over in its intensity.

 

He collapsed on top of Narcissa, who was still clamped around him, and sighed. “Wow.” He said softly.

 

Narcissa hummed her agreement. “Yes. I’m afraid we’ll be stuck like this for about twenty minutes or so, so we may as well try to get a short nap before your heat truly starts in earnest." She advised.

 

Neville nodded and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Yes, Cissa.” He said tiredly. “That sounds like a good idea.”

 


	6. New Clothes

“Lucius, I think I need you again.” Harry said softly.

 

Lucius groaned. “I’m getting you toys before next time. Lots and lots of toys. I’m quite sure I can’t get it up right now.” He said. “Even in Rut, I’m not a _god_. Your stamina right now is _ridiculous_.”

 

Harry eyed Lucius' soft cock in consideration. “Could you cast a cleaning charm over… Little Lucius? I want to try something.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed and cast a quick cleaning charm.

 

Harry slid down his body and took Lucius' cock into his hand, stroking it a few times. Nothing. He leaned in and licked the tip of the cock, testing it. The taste wasn’t _offensive_ , and the cock gave an encouraging twitch. Harry took the entire tip of it in his mouth and sucked.

 

Lucius flung an arm over his eyes and groaned. “Infuriating little tart. And you say you've never done this before. I don’t _believe_ you.” He said in a long-suffering tone. “You know _exactly_ what you're doing!”

 

Harry chuckled and continued sucking.

 

Lucius tried his best to ignore what Harry was doing. For all that the teen lacked in finesse, he certainly made up for it in enthusiasm. He was untried, certainly, but that only made it even better. No one else would ever say they'd had the Golden Boy's mouth on their cock. Only Lucius could boast of that.

 

Harry sucked until Lucius hardened again, then he pulled off and regarded the cock, as well as the knot forming at the base. He bent and began licking and sucking at the knot, then moved back to the cock, taking it in his mouth again.

 

Lucius reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders, hoisting him off his cock, producing a loud ‘pop’ as the suction was broken.

 

“Hey! I wasn’t done! I wanted to see if I could bring you off like that!” Harry protested as he was hauled up to Lucius' level and silenced with a fierce kiss.

 

Lucius chuckled as he pulled away and shook his head. “Harry, you would choke to death on the amount of come an Alpha produces in Rut, and that would be a terrible shame. If, once this is all over, you want to give that another try, just say the word, and I will be there. But right now is not a good time.”

 

Harry pouted. “Fine.”

 

Lucius rolled Harry beneath him and nibbled at his mating mark. “But I can fuck you again, if you want that.”

 

Harry spread his legs. “Yes, that. Do that.” He said eagerly.

 

Lucius positioned himself and slid in easily. Harry was so open, so pliant and even willing. Lucius knew that most of it was the influence of his heat, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the experience immensely. If only Harry could be this accommodating outside of his heat. But there was no point in wishing for things that were an impossibility, so he’d take what he could get.

 

Harry was flushed and writhing under him, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as Lucius hit his sweet spot _just so_. He was truly a delectable little morsel, and Lucius had seen the perfect opportunity when they had been captured.

 

Severus had been wanting to test out the Omega Genus potion he had found in an old book, and it was pure luck that it had worked, and so quickly, too! The potion had taken mere hours to brew, and it had done an amazing job transforming the captives, even if it couldn’t overcome Lycanthropy. They seriously hadn’t expected it to, but the loss of one werewolf was worth gaining an Omega for so many Alphas.

 

Lucius quickened his pace, feeling his release hovering just out of reach, and chased after it with vigour. He felt his knot swelling and gave Harry two more thrusts, and slammed in, feeling his knot swell, locking them together for the next twenty minutes. He collapsed onto Harry, kissing the side of his mouth and cheek, then moving on to his neck. “You are delicious.”

 

Harry chuckled weakly. “I bet you say that to all the pretty Omegas you knot.”

 

“Wouldn't know.” Lucius said lightly. “You're the only one.”

 

“Mm, and keep it that way.” Harry slurred, closing his eyes.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Sleep well, little one.” He said softly, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

 

*****

 

Hermione sighed, closing the book and resting her chin on the cover as she thought things over.

 

It really looked like she was stuck with Severus. There were laws in place that would allow him to defend both her and their bond violently, if necessary (not that Hermione thought he could win a fight against, say, Lucius Malfoy), and there were laws that would allow her status if she were to _marry_ him, but nothing that would allow her any rights without him. Omegas were in a terrible situation, truly on the bottom of the societal structure, which, to her, seemed rather like a caste system in ways. There was no getting out of bad treatment as an Omega without marrying (or mating) higher.

 

She heard the Floo flare to life and turned to look out at the hallway. A few minutes later, Severus popped his head into the library. “I figured you'd still be here.” He eyed the book she had in front of her. “Looking for a way out of my clutches, Miss Granger?” He asked. “I assure you, there is none. On another note, there are bags and packages for you in your room. You should go look through them and put things away as you see fit.” He told her.

 

Hermione nodded. “All right. And I wasn’t looking for a way out of this. Not really. I just wanted to know for sure where I stand now.” She pointed out.

 

“I see. After you put your clothes away, the rest of the day is yours, but I expect to see you in the dining room for dinner at six. I have a house-elf, Pippy, please refrain from trying to free her, as you will only upset her, and when she is stressed, her food quality suffers.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.” She said, getting up and putting the book away.

 

Severus nodded and smiled. “You're welcome, Miss Granger.”

 

“Do call me Hermione. You make me feel like a schoolgirl when you call me that, and according to these books, I won’t be one ever again. Besides, we may as well get used to being familiar with each other. I suspect we'll be very close in time.”

 

“Very well, Hermione.” Severus said, then turned and left the way he had come.

 

Hermione went to her room and her jaw dropped when she saw all the bags and boxes on her bed.

 

How much money did Severus _spend_ on her?! There must have been at least one hundred galleons’ worth of clothes there!

 

She approached the bed and peered into one bag, taking out the crimson dress robes in it. She sucked in a breath as she realized they were _silk_.

 

He'd _definitely_ spent too much.

 

Thankfully, the rest of the clothes were in cotton and one cloak in a burgundy velvet that Hermione was very fond of, despite the fact that it was also far too expensive.

 

The only exceptions were the underclothes. Panty and bra sets in various colours, silks and laces all, and Hermione flushed hotly as she envisioned Severus touching each one, imagining his new Omega in the provocative attire, probably imagining taking them off of her, as well.

 

She cleared her throat nervously and began putting the clothes away, noting that she was enticed by the thoughts. Apparently she had a tiny crush on the man. Either that, or their biology was drawing them together. Either way, Hermione assumed that her lot in life wasn’t going to be so hard to deal with, after all.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and flushed brightly. Lucius was spooned up behind him, one arm draped heavily over his waist as hot, even breaths blew over the back of his neck. “Um…” He began nervously.

 

Lucius shifted sleepily. “Hm?” He hummed, fingers gliding over Harry's skin, ghosting over his navel.

 

“Could you… Maybe… Let me go?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “It's over already. Well, it was nice while it lasted.” He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Harry's neck and got out of the bed. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared. “Get me my grey trousers, a black shirt and my crimson robes.” He ordered.

 

The elf popped away and Harry got out of bed, hurrying to the wardrobe. He pulled out a green shirt, black trousers and was about to pick out a robe when Lucius called out, “Just that will do for today, Harry. I am calling my tailor to come by and get you measured for a new wardrobe today. No need for a robe when you will only be taking it off later.”

 

Harry nodded his understanding and rushed off to the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Lucius watched the pert arse disappear into the other room and sighed. Apparently Harry's Gryffindorish modesty had made its reappearance. It was too bad, too. Lucius had quite liked the wanton little thing he became during heat, all wet and willing. But, like all things, the time for that had come and gone. He dressed and walked into the other room for breakfast.

 

Mipsy popped in with a tray and bowed. “Did Master and Harry have a good heat?”

 

Lucius frowned. “You're calling my Omega by name?” He asked reproachfully.

 

Mipsy set the tray down and began pulling on her ears. “Harry be asking Mipsy to, Master! Elves and Omegas are being close in status! Mipsy thought it was being okay!” She squeaked, in obvious distress.

 

Lucius hummed. “Fine. Go ahead and use his name, I’ll allow it.”

 

Mipsy beamed at him. “Thank you, Master! Mipsy be going now.” She popped away.

 

Lucius checked the tray and found two bowls of porridge and two small plates of berries, each holding some strawberries and blueberries.

 

Harry came out of the bathroom and flushed at seeing Lucius still in his rooms. “Er…”

 

Lucius looked him over with a raised brow. “You just missed your biggest fan. You've asked my elf to call you by _name_?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting her to, but I extend the invitation to all elves I meet. Not that many take it.” He added.

 

Lucius hummed. “I see. Well, eat. We can call the tailor after and get that out of the way.”

 

“Right.” Harry sat down and they ate, chatting of inconsequential things, avoiding talking about the heat altogether.

 

*****

 

“Is all this really _necessary_?” Harry asked Lucius. The man was sitting in the chair, watching Harry get poked and prodded and measured.

 

“Yes.” Lucius said simply.

 

The tailor looked up at Harry from where he was kneeling to check his inseam, and said, “You want to look _good_ , yes? Claude make you look _good_.” As if that settled it.

 

Since Lucius was insisting on Harry getting a new wardrobe, it _did_ settle things, and Harry was left with no other option but to stand there and endure things.

 

Claude turned around and spoke to Lucius in rapid French, and Harry shivered as Lucius replied in silken tones. Claude nodded and the quill taking down Harry's measurements wrote out a few things, then stopped and the parchment and quill flew into Claude’s hand.

 

“Two weeks for most of it. Three for the cloak and dress robes.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you. I await their delivery eagerly.”

 

Claude nodded back and left the room.

 

“You're just going to let him traipse around your home unsupervised?” Harry asked in surprise. “With _Voldemort_ here?” He added.

 

Lucius hummed. “Claude knows to stay on the upper floors. He's heading to outfit Draco and Narcissa's Omegas now. Then he will show himself to the white parlour, which has a Floo connection to his shop. He is smart enough to know that he should follow my directives when in my home. The Malfoy family has a reputation in France, as well. We are well-known for having secrets, and guarding them zealously. He knows not to pry.” Lucius smiled and patted his leg. “Perhaps you'd like to come have a seat?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, no thanks.” He said.

 

Lucius shrugged. “Well, it was worth a try.”


	7. The Way Things Are Now

Hermione huffed angrily, pulling her hair off her neck and using the charmed hair clips Severus had picked up— _How in the world did he know to get them_ , Hermione wondered—to secure it up, keeping it from making her already hot body even hotter. She had already undressed to the point of only wearing her underwear, and though she had to admit that the buttery yellow lace suited her, she was still ambivalent about the man who had purchased them for her.

 

She was hungry, though, so she had to make a trip to the dining room, and she was miffed enough to not care about Severus' comfort. She was going in what she was wearing, because any more clothing would be too hot, and he knew she was in heat, anyway. He'd made the potion that allowed her to survive it without taking his knot. She was still over warm and uncomfortably horny, but she was not sick, and hadn't taken a knot yet in the three days she'd been in heat.

 

She left her room and headed to the dining room. She called for Pippy and smiled kindly when the diminutive creature appeared.

 

“Master's Omega be calling for Pippy? What can Pippy be doing for Omega?” She asked.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh, please, call me Hermione. Could you get me something to eat? Something light. Perhaps some fruit, or something else cool?”

 

Pippy nodded. “Pippy is knowing just the thing! But perhaps Hermione would like to put more clothes on? Master should be coming out for breakfast soon.”

 

Hermione huffed. “He'll just have to live with what I'm wearing if he comes out while I'm still eating.” She said firmly. “I'm too hot to wear any more.”

 

“Pippy understands. House-elves have heat, too. Wes still work during them, but wes understand the uncomfortableness.” She said, then popped away to get Hermione's food.

 

Hermione took a seat at the table and waited. She saw the Daily Prophet sitting in the middle of the table and picked it up. The headline read: Muggleborns Given Ultimatum: Assimilate or Leave Magical World Behind. She paled and began to read.

 

She was a third of the way through the lengthy article when Pippy popped in with a small plate of fruit and a bowl of a cool, greenish soup.

 

“What's this?” She asked, picking up the spoon and trying it. It was refreshing and had a light flavour to it that was enjoyable.

 

“Cucumber and avocado soup, Hermione. Master takes it with tea on hot days.” She answered.

 

“It's good. Thank you.” Hermione told her.

 

Pippy nodded happily and popped away again.

 

Hermione read as she ate and learned a few things. One: Fudge was either dead or just removed from office, because the new Minister for Magic was a man called Pius Thicknesse. Two: Muggleborns were being given a choice to live in the Wizarding World as second-class citizens, being relegated to jobs pure- and half-bloods didn’t want, become an Omega and mate with whatever Alpha wanted them, or to leave the Wizarding World and live as a Muggle, surrendering their wands and being unable to return. And three: new Muggleborns were being given the choice at ten to either leave their family behind and foster with a Pureblooded family and become a Witch or Wizard, or not even enter the Wizarding World at all and stay with their family, never developing their magic.

 

She had just finished the article when Severus emerged from his lab, looking weary. He passed her by with a nod, then did a double-take and took in her attire.

 

“Hermione, why are you not dressed?” He asked, twin spots of colour high on his cheeks.

 

Hermione frowned. “I'm too hot for clothes.” She stated.

 

As much as Severus agreed with that statement, seeing her in her underwear, he knew that was not what she meant, so agreeing would not be in his best interests. He nodded instead and took his seat. “I see. I suppose it can be overlooked.” He inhaled deeply. “You smell amazing, by the way.” He told her.

 

Hermione flushed. “Thank you.”

 

Severus called for Pippy and ordered breakfast, which she had ready. She brought it right out to him and popped away again.

 

Hermione handed over the newspaper and sighed. “Your Lord wasted no time, I see.” She said somewhat bitterly.

 

“Waiting is not in his nature, I'm afraid.” Severus agreed. “He acts fast and decisively.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Is that why you followed him?” She asked.

 

“Follow. Potter has lost, but he managed to avoid death, so I can content myself with that. I am still a Death Eater, and you would do well to remember that. But, to answer your question, _no_. I follow him because I am an outcast everywhere else. Within his inner circle, I am a _comrade_. He sees value in me and, after a few suspect deaths in the first half of the war, the others have learned not to get on my bad side. It’s not all bad. I have a bit of a reputation among the others, which has kept me from too many fights. And now I have you. Keep in mind, had I not picked you, no one else would have, either. But I saw usefulness in you, so I decided to keep you.”

 

Hermione frowned. “You want me so you can have heirs, don’t you?” She asked bitterly. “I know why I'm here.”

 

“No, actually.” Severus paused, then backpedalled. “Well, _yes_ , but later. You are not entirely without Potions talent, and I could occasionally use an extra pair of hands in the lab, once you have acclimated. It will take some time, but eventually we will get there.”

 

Hermione stared at him in surprise. “You… Want me to _help_ you. That's not what I had expected, but I suppose I can. It will give me something productive to do, which will keep me feeling useful.”

 

“Exactly. I don’t want you to feel like a _prisoner_ here. You are my _partner_. You may be lower in status than me, and I may _own_ you, but I _do_ value you. You are more than a tool for me to use to slake my lusts.” He smirked. “Keep in mind, I _do_ intend to _use_ you, very well, in fact. But you are here for more than just that. You have an impressive mind, and I expect you to use it. Help with my research, start some research of your own—so long as it will not earn me the Dark Lord's wrath—or find a hobby, I don't care how you choose to do it, but keep your mind sharp. I admire your intellect, so do whatever you must to keep it.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I see. That's encouraging.”

 

Severus eyed the Prophet. “Honestly, I’m surprised you chose to read that. Didn’t it occur to you that the news right now, considering the current political climate, might serve only to upset you? Why chance it?” He asked.

 

“I needed to know. It _was_ upsetting, but at least now I know I escaped a worse fate by choosing you. It could have been _much_ worse.” Hermione said.

 

Severus hummed. “Is it really so bad?” He asked.

 

Hermione frowned. “Muggleborns are going to be relegated to the jobs no one wants, Sir! They'll come into this world only to end up plumbers, or janitors, or something! They'll have no way to improve their circumstances!”

 

Severus nodded. “True, but they’ll have their magic. And if their marks are exemplary, they could earn a clerking job at the Ministry. For those exceptional few, there would be a bit more of a bright future. My Lord wants a hierarchy with the Pure- and half-bloods given a bit more leeway than Muggleborns, but it’s mostly to do with the fact that our societies are structured so differently. He wants to keep the Muggleborns from gaining places of power from which they could influence our world and taint our ways.”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t like it.”

 

“No one ever said you had to. But you are _my_ Omega, and I hate to put it this way, but to remain safe, you will have to accept it. The Dark Lord expects you to be completely subservient to me, and while I do not demand a meek and cowering Omega, you _will_ follow my lead around others. Accepting the way he is changing things is all part of that.” Severus said firmly.

 

Hermione's lips pressed together tightly and she nodded. “Fine.”

 

“You are, of course, allowed to speak freely around just me. You only need censor yourself around others.” Severus told her.

 

“Why does he want us so beaten down?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

 

Severus sighed. “Have you ever heard of Yule? Or Ostara? Or Imbolc?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “No. Why?”

 

“They are traditional holidays for Witches and Wizards, but due to Muggleborns bringing their own, more commercialized holidays into our world, the Old Ways are being followed less and less. My Lord is working on bringing them back. He learned of them by living amongst Slytherins who, as primarily Purebloods, still celebrated them, either with their families or whilst away at school. He found the celebrations to be beautiful and full of meaning, and he wants to preserve that.” Severus explained. “It really is a noble cause, at heart.”

 

“Well, he’s going about it all wrong.” Hermione huffed.

 

Severus laughed softly. “Yes, well, you'll never convince him of that. Now, I have to return to the lab. Might I suggest a cool bath? It might help relieve your heat. Of course, release might also help. Just a suggestion.” He said as he got up and left.

 

Hermione flushed.

 

*****

 

“I have something for you.” Lucius said, smiling widely. “Something I think you'll like very much.” He added.

 

“What?” Harry asked. He wasn’t so sure Lucius would have any idea what he liked, but he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt for now.

 

Lucius unlocked and opened the door to the hall and a blond blur tore into the room and rushed Harry.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and smiled brightly. “Luna! How have you been?!”

 

“You have one hour.” Lucius said as Draco entered the room. He conjured two armchairs against the wall and sat in one. Draco took the other. “Then she will return to her room. If this goes well, you will be allowed further visitations at our discretion.” He added. “If it does not, visitations will be halted for a time.”

 

Harry nodded at him to signify understanding, then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. “Has Draco been treating you well?” He asked.

 

Luna nodded with a smile. “Yes, very well. And how has _your_ Alpha been? Are you happy?” She asked him.

 

“Better now. I missed you. I hear Neville's here, too. Have you seen him? Or am I the first?” Harry asked.

 

Luna shook her head. “I wanted to see you first, silly! Neville will be fine, he’ll adapt. _You_ are the one I was worried about. How did your heat go?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Luna, that’s private!” He told her.

 

“Why?” Luna asked, sitting on the floor and patting the spot next to her. “It's simple biology, and our lives are going to include heats every three months, so they shouldn't be taboo.” She said pragmatically. “Mine was nice. Draco has a large knot.”

 

“Luna, is that really _necessary_?” Draco called from where he was seated, blushing.

 

Lucius smothered a chuckle.

 

“ _I'm_ proud of my Alpha's virility, _you_ should be, too!” She called back.

 

“She's very refreshing. I like her.” Lucius said.

 

“Refreshing. Right.” Draco muttered.

 

“I suppose it was okay. Except for the part where I woke up with an ache in my backside and rushed off to get dressed with his eyes following my arse all the way to the other room.” Harry muttered.

 

Luna frowned. “Oh, but didn’t he give you a pain potion? And rub ointment into… The areas that hurt?” She asked.

 

Lucius coughed. “I gave him a pain potion when he limped his way out of the bathroom, but he refused the liniment. He didn’t want my hands on him any more.” He answered.

 

Luna swatted Harry's arm. “Silly! It would have made you feel _so much better_! And he’s your Alpha, he's _supposed_ to be allowed to touch you!”

 

Harry shook his head. “Only during heat. I don’t have to get pawed by him at any other times.”

 

Luna sighed and shook her head. “Harry, you need to learn to just let things happen the way they will. Life will be so much easier for you if you can do that.”


	8. More Freedoms

Harry stretched and moaned softly, wondering what woke him. Then he heard the shuffling coming from the fireplace near the foot of his bed. Apparently the fire was being started. He rolled over and snuggled into the covers, knowing that the fire being started meant he had a half-hour before he should get up and get dressed.

 

He drifted in a lazy, half-sleeping stupor until Mipsy came back in to wake him.

 

“Harry must be getting up! The Dark Man wants to meet with Harry today! Harry must look his best!” She said urgently.

 

Harry shot up, waking instantly. “The Dark Man? Do you mean Voldemort?” He asked.

 

Mipsy squeaked and covered her ears. “Not that name! He'll _know_ , Harry! The name is Taboo!” She warned.

 

“Taboo? What's that mean?” Harry asked.

 

“He _knows_ when that name is speaked. He cans _feel_ it!” Mipsy said in a hushed tone.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. I see. So, he wants to meet with me?” He asked.

 

Mipsy nodded. “Yes, Harry! Master will take you to see him after breakfast, so yous must be ready.” She told him. “It is dangerous to make him wait too long.” She warned.

 

Harry got up and headed to the wardrobe. He decided to opt for the nicest clothes he had, not because he wanted to look good for _Voldemort_ , but because he wanted to show Lucius that he could make him look good for his Lord. He wanted to make Lucius proud, for some reason.

 

He dressed and went into the other room to wait for breakfast.

 

Mipsy popped into the room just as the door opened and Lucius entered.

 

Lucius looked over Harry and nodded. “That will do. I assume by your smart dress that you’ve been told that my Master wishes to meet with you this morning?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Is it adequate?” He checked.

 

Lucius smiled. “You look _delectable_. I’m very pleased. I believe the Dark Lord will approve.” He said.

 

Harry made a face as Mipsy popped out again. “I don’t have any plans to make you look bad in front of the man who decides whether you live or die. I’m growing used to you. I’d like to keep you around.”

 

“I appreciate that; I have no desire to end up on the business end of his wand. I’m sure it will happen again at _some_ point; he _is_ capricious. I only hope that the next time his wand is pointing at me, the curse on his lips is not _deadly_.” Lucius said, sitting down.

 

Harry nodded and began eating his breakfast.

 

*****

 

After they finished their breakfast, Lucius stood and held out a hand to Harry. “Come. And behave yourself. He was in a good mood when he requested to see you; _hope_ that that has not changed.” Lucius advised.

 

Harry let out a sigh and took Lucius' hand. He let the man lead him out of his room, down a flight of stairs, and into a parlour.

 

“My Lord.” Lucius murmured, rounding the chair facing the fire and bowing before Voldemort, pulling Harry into a bow beside him.

 

Harry sighed as he was pulled into the bow, but decided not to fight him too much. It was better to just let Lucius look like he was in charge, as he was supposed to be. He could be a bit defiant in private; now was neither the time nor the place for defiance. That kind of thing could see either or _both_ of them dead.

 

When he rose from the bow and met Voldemort's eyes boldly, the man smiled. “I see you are still wilful, but you obey your Alpha so _nicely_ , now. This pleases me. Harry Potter, bowing before me. I scarcely believe it even now. I've won, Potter. Do you deny it still?” He asked.

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “No.” He answered.

 

Voldemort hummed. “No, _My Lord_.”

 

Harry huffed. “No, My Lord. You've won. I’m just happy not to be _dead_. _Why_ didn’t you kill me?” He asked.

 

“Lucius wanted an Omega. He liked the look of you. I don't _need_ to see you dead; I simply needed you out of the way. This way, you are no threat to me, and some of my more faithful servants get something to amuse themselves with in their free time. Fenrir was upset at the loss of one of his own, but, well, when a Werewolf goes mad, for _whatever_ reason, they must be destroyed. A pity, but these things happen.” He said flippantly.

 

Harry felt his blood boil to hear Voldemort talking about ‘destroying' Remus, like he was less than human. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from opening his mouth and pissing the man off with the choice words he was holding back.

 

“Do you agree to stand back and let me do what I will with the Wizarding World? I have already begun making changes, but if you agree to stand down and not rise up against me right under my nose, I can give you more freedoms sooner.” Voldemort offered.

 

Harry sighed. “There's not much I _can_ do without a wand.”

 

“My Lord.” Voldemort urged.

 

“Sir.” Harry said.

 

Voldemort shrugged. “You'll learn. For now, I’ll allow that. In time, you will come to respect me more. Or you will come to _fear_ me; either way works for me.” He narrowed his eyes. “That was an impressive non-answer, though. So I ask again, and you will _answer_ this time, or I shall be cross: do you intend to rise up against me?” He repeated more urgently.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. My new status has me feeling sufficiently subservient to my Alpha; I don’t think I _can_ do anything he disapproves of. Rising up to lead a rebellion would fall under that category. My Lord.” He added.

 

Voldemort nodded. “Good, good. Then Lucius, I shall grant your request. He is to go up no further than the wards, he will be shocked if he strays too far, and you are to see to his safety and supervise him yourself. If I call for you, he comes in. And goes straight to his room.”

 

Lucius bowed again. “Thank you, My Lord, you are most generous.”

 

“When I have reason to be, I can be.” Voldemort agreed.

 

Harry frowned. “What's going on? What request?” He asked.

 

Voldemort perked up in interest. “You didn’t tell him what you were asking for?”

 

“I mentioned it, but he was in heat at the time, and I also don’t think he took me seriously. That will be rectified as he comes to trust me more.” Lucius turned to face Harry. “You've just been given permission to use the Quidditch Pitch. For exercise. I did tell you I'd ask, remember?”

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Really?!” He turned to face Voldemort. “ _Thank you_ , My Lord!” He said excitedly.

 

Voldemort chuckled. “Oh, yes, _now_ he respects me. Good enough. You may both go. I'm sure your Omega is eager to get into the air again.” He said lightly. “Severus should be returning today, but he may or may not bring his Omega; he said there was an issue with bonding with her properly. It may take another heat.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I see. Good day, My Lord.” He said, leading Harry out of the room.

 

Harry frowned as they headed for the door. “Why would they have trouble bonding? _We_ didn’t. Is it because Hermione's a Muggleborn?” He asked.

 

Lucius hummed. “Perhaps. It could also stem from the fact that Severus, Alpha though he may be, is a _half-blood_. Half-blooded Alphas are very rare, as most half-bloods are the product of an Alpha and a beta woman and end up betas. Omegas, on the other hand, are more apt to give birth to Alphas or Omegas. His mother was an Omega witch. It's odd to make it to adulthood unaccosted, but somehow she managed, and got married to a Muggle.”

 

“Draco's the son of an Alpha and a beta woman, and _he's_ an Alpha.” Harry pointed out.

 

“And I am _very_ proud of that, I assure you.” Lucius said. They left the house and rounded it slowly, walking through three different gardens before emerging from a hedge maze to find a full-size Quidditch Pitch.

 

“Wow.” Harry breathed. “It's amazing that I beat Draco so easily all the time, if he had access to _this_ at home!”

 

Lucius coughed delicately. “To be fair to my son, he _did_ have lessons while home for the summer, and he wasn't allowed on the Pitch unless his homework was completed. He was always good about obeying that rule. He is very studious.”

 

“Speaking of school, what is going to happen when the new school year starts up with Draco and Luna?” He asked.

 

“Arrangements will be made. My Lord has already taken the school with Dumbledore dead.” Lucius replied. “Attendance is mandatory and Draco and Miss Lovegood will most likely have their own room. Or Miss Lovegood will be given a room that only Draco can access so he can be with her during her heats.”

 

“She'll go mad if she doesn’t have something to occupy her mind with; she _is_ a Ravenclaw.” Harry warned.

 

“That has been taken into account already. Draco has ordered a surprising amount of books and some one-player game boards.” Lucius said. “The changing shed is over there.” He pointed out a large shed. “Brooms are there as well. Get out of those clothes and into the air, my opinionated Omega.”

 

Harry grinned and jogged over to the changing shed. He got in and disrobed, noticing that there were only Slytherin uniforms there. He sighed in resignation and looked for one in his size. He found one and put it on, grabbing a Nimbus 2001—which was probably Draco's—and as he was about to leave the shed, he spotted a practice Snitch. He grinned and grabbed it.

 

He left the shed, mounted the broom and kicked off, making straight for Lucius. He came to a stop just beside the man's head.

 

Lucius looked him over approvingly. “That uniform looks good on you; shame you didn’t sort Slytherin.” He said.

 

“The hat tried to put me there. I begged it not to. Can you charm this so it doesn’t go where I can’t follow?” He asked, holding out the Snitch.

 

Lucius took it and cast a quick spell on it, then added a second. “This one _learns_ from you in order to improve your skills. I reset it for you.” He explained, handing it back. “Have fun.” He said lightly.

 

“Oh, I intend to.” Harry said happily, taking the Snitch and setting it free, then closing his eyes and giving it five seconds to disappear from sight before opening them and taking off in search of it.

 

****

 

Severus turned at the door to face Hermione. “Remember: no brewing, don’t go exploring places that could be dangerous, don’t leave the house, and don’t free my house-elf while I am gone. I will return in the evening or will send a Patronus informing you how late I will be. You should be able to keep yourself occupied well enough.” He said.

 

Hermione nodded. “The library has a lot of interesting—looking books. I'm sure I can find _some_ way to occupy myself.” She agreed.

 

Severus smiled. “Are you ready to give me a taste of your lovely lips, or will that have to wait?” He asked.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh! I, um—"

 

“We will have to become close sooner or later, remember.” He reminded her.

 

“Fine. One kiss should be okay.” Hermione allowed, stepping into the man's space.

 

Severus' eyes widened, but he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, threading a hand through her hair.

 

“Thank you.” He said after breaking the kiss. “I wasn't expecting you to be willing to give me a kiss so quickly, but it _is_ better to work up to bigger intimacies over time.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Be safe.” She said.

 

Severus smiled. “I will, Hermione.” He promised before leaving.


	9. Making the Most of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My block broke! Yay! 
> 
> This chapter was stalled for a long time, but I got free of writer's block a few hours ago, and finished it. I should be asleep, but I'm too amped up right now, and besides, fanfic is more important than sleep, right? Right. 
> 
> So here, hope you like it!

“I want to see Neville.” Harry announced over breakfast the next day. “You said Narcissa has him, right? Can I see him?”

 

Lucius sighed lightly. “I will ask Narcissa if she is willing to allow it; it is at her discretion with whom her Omega has contact, after all. And she is a greedy woman; she may not be ready to share him just yet.” He reminded the teen.

 

Harry's free hand balled into a fist. “I want to make sure he’s alright. Neville's _gentle_ , he's never hurt _anyone_. I need to look after him. In case no one else does.” He finished softly.

 

Lucius took the fist and tenderly unfolded it, stroking each finger as it unfurled. “Don’t stress so. You'll make yourself sick. Narcissa will not hurt him, and she will not crush his spirit. She likes her lovers to have a bit of fire to them, but he was the only one with the _manners_ to earn her approval. She has no need to change him, she will take what he has to give and give him gentleness and caring in return. Greedy she may be, but she is a lovely woman when not crossed. If he is good to her, she will return with nothing but goodness.” He assured his mate.

 

“I still want to see him.” Harry said firmly.

 

“I will see what I can do. On another note, the youngest Weasley is here. The girl. Ginevra, I believe is her name?” Lucius asked. “Rabastan has brought her with him. He was to report to the Dark Lord today, and apparently he is loathe to leave his Omega behind. I can see if he will bring her by for a chat. He can do his preparing in any room, after all. It is all bookwork at the moment.” Lucius murmured.

 

Harry's eyes lit up. “I'd like that. I _do_ miss Ginny.” He said wistfully.

 

Lucius inclined his head and finished his last bite of breakfast. “I'll see what I can do.” He said, getting up and leaving.

 

Harry finished eating and went to sit in his chair and read.

 

After about twenty minutes, the door opened and Ginny rushed in, flinging herself at Harry and planting a kiss on his mouth. “Harry, I missed you _so much_!” She said.

 

“Keep your lips to yourself, Ginevra, please. He is no longer yours to kiss.” Lucius said evenly, conjuring chairs for himself and Rabastan Lestrange, who had a large tome in his hands.

 

Ginny shot him a dirty look, but unwound her arms from around Harry's neck and took a step back. “Has it been _awful_? I've been _so_ _lonely_.” She said softly. “So,” Ginny lowered her voice, “do you have a plan yet?”

 

Harry frowned. “A _plan_? For what?”

 

“To get us out of here, of course!” Ginny continued is a whisper. “We can’t _stay here_!”

 

Harry sighed. “I've done some reading, Gin. Do you know what happens to a bonded Omega who goes through heat without their Alpha? They _die_. Their fever rises and rises until it _kills_ them. This is our life now, Ginny. We have to learn to live with it.” He told her.

 

Ginny looked at him in shock. “You mean you’re not even going to _try_?! But you’re supposed to defeat You-Know-Who and then we're supposed to get _married_!” She yelled, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“And that's enough of that, I think. Rabastan, could you take your Omega? She's upsetting mine, and trying to incite a rebellion we don’t need.” Lucius said disapprovingly. “Maybe after her next heat we can try again.”

 

Rabastan stood. “Yes. I’m sorry; she seemed to be settling well. I suppose I was wrong.” He said, walking over and taking Ginny's hand. “Come on, let's go.”

 

Ginny tried to pull away, and Rabastan's grip tightened.

 

“ _Don't fight me_!” The man snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment. “You'll only make things harder on yourself.”

 

Ginny gasped at the sight of his eyes and paled, letting her Alpha lead her away, casting one last, desperate look at Harry as she was led out of the room.

 

Harry sagged, covering his face with his hands. “What am I _doing_ here?” He asked himself.

 

Lucius came to stand before him and went down on one knee, pulling Harry's hands away from his face to hold them between them. “You're doing what you must: making the most of a situation you'd likely rather not be in. In time, she will learn to do the same. I’m sorry that she upset you, but you handled it well. I am proud of you.” He leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth.

 

Harry sighed. “I hope everyone else is doing better.” He said sombrely.

 

Lucius smiled wanly. “She _is_ rather headstrong, isn’t she? It will take time for her to settle into her hew life, but it _will_ happen. Perhaps she could benefit from talking to Miss Lovegood.” He mused.

 

“Ginny doesn’t take Luna seriously.” Harry told him. “That won’t work.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Hm. A pity.” He said lightly. “I should go talk to Narcissa. Will you be alright?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I'll read some, maybe play a game of chess. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Good. I'll see you later, then.” Lucius said before leaving again.

 

*****

 

Neville looked up from his contemplation of the fire as Narcissa came into the room. “Hi.” He said in surprise. “I wasn't expecting to see you again until dinner, Cissa.”

 

Narcissa laughed. “I suppose not, but something has come up that necessitated an extra visit. How would you like to see young Harry? He's expressed an interest in seeing you, and I believe you have settled enough to be able to visit with the others, when time and circumstances permit.” She told him lightly.

 

Neville smiled widely. “I'd like to, yes. When?”

 

“Is now a good time for you? Lucius is waiting just outside the door to your room.” Narcissa said.

 

“Sure. I wasn’t doing anything. Let's go.” Neville said, standing.

 

“Remember decorum, darling. Outside of these rooms, you are to address me more formally. Of course, if the conversation takes a turn for the private, I will let you know when you are sharing too much. Keep an ear open; it may be subtle.” Narcissa warned as she walked him to the door.

 

Neville nodded, following as she left the room.

 

“He is ready to go now, Lucius. Lead the way.” Narcissa said.

 

Lucius led them to Harry's rooms, opening the door and stepping back so that Neville could precede him.

 

Neville walked in and Harry smiled widely. “Neville!” He rushed up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. “How have you been?”

 

Neville smiled. “I've been fine. Lady Black is very good to me.” He answered.

 

Harry made a face, leading him over to his chair, asking Lucius with his eyes if he'd conjure another. “ _Lady_ _Black_?” Harry asked as Lucius conjured an additional chair for Neville to use as he did the same for himself and Narcissa. “Bit _formal_ , isn’t it?”

 

Neville smiled. “She likes my manners. I’m allowed to use her name in private, but when out in public, she prefers if I address her as Lady Black. And it doesn’t bother me any.” He said lightly.

 

“I suppose not.” Harry said. “Did your heat go off without a hitch? And how did you two… You know?” He asked softly.

 

Neville's face flamed, and Narcissa cleared her throat softly. “I don’t think I'm allowed to share such intimate details. Suffice to say, we worked it out, and I'm fine. How did _yours_ go?” He asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “It… It went well. Lucius was gentle—well, as gentle as he _could_ be—and I survived the experience in one piece. I’m still worried I'll end up _pregnant_ next time, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose.”

 

“Yes, Lady Black told me there were ways for _me_ to carry a child, too, but it would be planned in advance. There is some potions work required for a female Alpha to have a baby with a male Omega. I’m not so sure I’m _willing_ to go through pregnancy, but I'll wait and see how _you_ fare, shall I?” Neville teased.

 

Harry laughed. “Now _that's_ not entirely fair! I have to do things natural, and you get to plan it in advance?”

 

Neville smiled and shrugged. “Maybe not, but it is what it is.”

 

“Prat.” Harry said fondly.

 

“Just being cautious.” Neville replied lightly. “I’m going to wait and see if male Omegas seem to be prone to complications before I decide to go through a pregnancy of my own. I don't want to take any risks I don’t need to.”

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah.” He said, voice sombre. “I’m actually really scared, Nev.” He told the other teen, voice soft, but just loud enough for Lucius to hear it from where he sat. “What if… What if I get pregnant, and there's a problem? I mean, it happens every so often with girls, why wouldn’t it be a possibility with a guy? It might even be _more_ common for guys to have complications. What if I _die_?” He asked. “I'd end up leaving a child behind without a parent. Almost like my parents left me behind. The baby would have Lucius, but they'd never know _me_. I want my kids to have me around. I want to _be_ around.” He finished.

 

Neville sighed. “I wish there was something I could say to ease your mind, but the truth of it is that there's so little information out there about male Omegas, and most of it is either fictitious or archaic. I will say that male pregnancies as a whole are more _delicate_ than female ones, but they _are_ somewhat commonplace now, with the potions advancements made in the last thirty years. The mortality rate is nearly identical to females, and it's only five percent, or thereabouts. Miscarriage is more common than death, and _that_ rate is thirty percent, forty-five for Purebloods. Statistically, you’re more likely to lose a baby than your life. I know that would be hard, too, but at least we'd still have _you_. We _need_ you, Harry. You need to keep your chin up and lead the way for those that aren't settling as well. Be an example, because that's the only way some of the others are going to be able to accept their lot. _Especially_ Ron and Ginny. You know that.”

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “I know. I spoke with Ginny earlier today.” He admitted. “She asked if I had an escape plan, and said we were supposed to marry. But we can’t live without our Alphas, now, so I explained that to her. She didn’t take it well, and Lucius had Rabastan Lestrange take her away again.”

 

Neville shook his head. “Listen, did she have any marks on her, or look cowed in any way?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not much, and she was in perfect physical health. No bruises or cuts or anything. She was afraid when Rabastan's eyes went red, but to be fair, it _was_ rather frightening, and he _did_ snarl at her.”

 

“That’s perfectly understandable. But he didn’t hit her?” Neville checked.

 

“Not in my sight, no. I would have been on him in an instant if he _had_.” Harry said firmly.

 

“I think the Alphas are going to treat us well. So far, we seem to be well-kept concubines. It’s not a horrible life.” Neville said.

 

Harry nodded his agreement. “True.”

 

Neville smiled and patted Harry's knee. “Get a few books on male pregnancies, and read up. I'll do the same, and we can compare notes the next time we meet. For now, dinnertime is getting close, and Lady Black and I frequently eat together, so I should get back to my room if I expect that to happen tonight.”

 

Harry got up with Neville and they shared a hug. “I'll see you later, then, Nev.”

 

Neville smiled widely. “Later, Harry. I wish you all the best. Just let things happen as they will, and you'll be fine.” He said, then left with his Alpha.

 

Lucius closed the door behind him. “We have much to discuss over dinner tonight, it would seem.” He said softly.


	10. Check-up and Doctor's Orders

Lucius sat down in the armchair Neville had vacated and took Harry's hand. “Not much is known about male _Omega_ pregnancies, since Omegas have not been common for a long time, but we have _two_ healers standing by to assist when our Omegas begin breeding. We have My Lord's _personal_ healer, who has agreed to treat those Omegas that require her skills due to complications, and we have a healer who specializes in male births, as well. Both will be more than happy to look you over and discuss things with you, if you want that. Would you like to meet the specialist for male births? She is here today, and I can retrieve her.” He offered.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I… Yeah, I suppose.”

 

Lucius smiled and got up. “She will likely want to give you a full physical when she meets you. Is that okay?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Lucius left and Harry sighed. At least this way he would already know the healer when it came time for him to get prenatal care from her. That could only be a good thing.

 

After a few minutes, Lucius returned with a woman with perfectly straight brown hair and kind blue eyes.

 

“I understand that you have some apprehensions about carrying a child?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Well, Harry—may I call you Harry?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“See, Harry, there’s not much known about male _Omegas_ , but I can tell you a good deal about male births in general. Can I give you a physical while we talk?” She asked.

 

“Yes. That might help me feel better, too.” Harry told her.

 

“Alright, into the bedroom. Do you want Lucius in there? You will need to undress, but you can cover with a sheet and let me know when you’re covered.”

 

Harry blushed, looking at the man. He looked back, impassive mask in place.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but only once I’m covered.” He said. Luna had said to just let things happen, and Lucius had _seen_ everything already, so what was the point in modesty? Still, he didn’t want to be totally on display in front of him again until he had to.

 

The healer nodded. “All right. My name is Sarah, by the way. We’ll just wait out here. Just yell when you’re situated. I'll need to have access to both your top and bottom halves, so untuck your sheet for me when you lie down, okay?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded and went into the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack so they would hear him call for them.

 

Sarah and Lucius discussed something in low tones, and Harry couldn’t make anything out as he undressed and lay down, covering himself with the sheet.

 

“Alright, I'm ready.” He called out.

 

Sarah and Lucius came in and Sarah took a spot at the head of the bed, while Lucius conjured a chair on the other side of the bed and sat.

 

“All right, first I’m going to take a look at your weight and health, using a quick spell.” She told him.

 

She cast the spell and a long sheet of paper appeared out of her wand, which she took in hand and read. Her eyebrows crept upwards by degrees as she read. “Oh, dear.” She finally muttered once she had gotten to the end. “You've been abused.” She said flatly, meeting his eyes.

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah, but that's over.” He said.

 

Sarah shook her head. “It’s still affected your health.” She turned to Lucius. “He needs nutrient potions, every morning with breakfast for a month should suffice, he's been eating well for long enough that the damage to his appetite and organs _is_ reversing itself, which is good. Also, calcium potions and more milk. A glass with every meal.” She turned back to Harry. “You will take the potions and drink the milk without complaint, or I shall be cross with you, and you won't like that. Your weight is a bit under average, I'm sure eating more snacks will fix that.” She addressed Lucius again. “One between breakfast and lunch, one between lunch and dinner. It can be some fruit or a pastry, or anything, really, just make sure it has _some_ nutritional value. Nuts are also a good choice, and the protein would do him some good.” She finished.

 

Harry frowned. “It won’t make me too full for my meals, will it?” He asked.

 

Sarah smiled. “It might make you eat a bit less, at first, but you will get used to it, and after you reach a healthier weight, you can go back to not snacking as much.” She assured him. “Now, I’m going to check your chest. Male Omegas are supposed to be able to breastfeed _without_ the mammae potion, so I need to see what's going on there.”

 

Harry flushed as she drew the sheet down and rolled up her sleeves. Harry saw the dark mark on her arm and frowned. “You're a Death Eater?” He asked in surprise.

 

Sarah smiled at him. “Yes, does that bother you? I still have ethics and morals. He doesn’t set me any tasks that require me to harm or kill; he just has me treat his other servants and now, their Omegas. He wanted me marked in case he needed me on short notice.” She explained. She reached out and began palpating Harry's chest, humming as she worked. “I _think_ I feel some mammary glands in there, though they're small, since they're not in use. Still, we'll find out for sure once you get pregnant, won’t we?” She asked cheerfully.

 

Harry nodded mutely.

 

Sarah replaced the sheet and moved further down. “I’m going to need to check the width of your hips. I also want to check to make sure you’re recovered from heat, so I will need to cast a quick charm on things down there. It’s a bit invasive, but it shouldn’t _hurt_ , okay? Let me know if it _does_.” She said.

 

She pulled the sheet up, bunching it around his stomach and placed her hands on either side of his hips. “Not bad. You're about the size of a pregnant male already, probably due to being an Omega. Your body is _meant_ to give birth, after all. I suspect they will widen a bit more during gestation, and you will reach the same size hips a woman has then.” She cast a charm, and Harry gasped as he felt something invisible enter him. She nodded when it retreated. “Good. Minimal trauma, no tearing that still needs attention and no infection, but I will need to check you over again directly after your next heat, alright?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He agreed.

 

She replaced the sheet and met his eyes. “Now, what _exactly_ are your concerns?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “What happens if there are complications? And could carrying a child end up killing me? Before or _during_ the birth?” He asked.

 

Sarah smiled. “Male pregnancies are tricky sometimes. Bed rest is common, complications less so, and death will not happen for you. If the pregnancy is dangerous to your health, we will terminate it before it becomes fatal. If birth cannot be completed safely in the natural way, there are always other avenues of getting the baby out. I assure you, I will make sure you live, no matter what I have to do to ensure that.”

 

Harry nodded. “What _are_ the most common complications, and how will I know if they develop?”

 

“Well, the most common for your first pregnancy would be preeclampsia, which can cause seizures or sudden death if we don’t catch it, but I will be checking you over regularly enough that we will find it, and you'll be fine. High blood pressure is common, and there is a potion regimen to treat it that is safe for pregnancy. Some infections can be passed on, but Wizarding folk don’t get most of the nasty things that affect Muggles, so you should be fine so long as there are no serious tears after your next heat. You might get iron-deficiency anaemia, it’s fairly common, but nothing we can’t fix with diet. Pre-term labour is the last common one. We'll keep the baby in as long as we can, but sometimes they just _insist_ on coming early. As I said before, we will catch anything that happens, so don’t worry. Stress will be bad for any eventual babies.” She finished.

 

“So basically I have to rely on you to catch anything?” Harry asked.

 

Sarah smiled and nodded. “I won’t fail you, though. You can trust me.”

 

Strangely, Harry found he already did.

 

*****

 

Severus walked into the house and headed to his bedroom, stripping out of his Death Eater robes and mask once he was there. He turned once he was in his usual white shirt and black trousers, and jumped when he saw Hermione at his door, waiting to be noticed.

 

“Hello. How did you know I was back? I thought I was being sufficiently quiet. I didn’t want to disturb you from whatever you were doing.” He said after his initial fright.

 

Hermione smiled a bit. “I’ve been waiting for you. I decided two hours ago that I am going to take up writing as a hobby to keep busy. I intend to write memoirs documenting my experiences as an Omega to help other Muggleborns that choose this life. And I had Pippy tell me when you returned. We held dinner for you. I didn’t want to eat alone.”

 

Severus smiled at the sweet gesture. “Thank you, Hermione. I haven’t eaten yet, so I will be happy to join you. Shall we?” He asked, holding out an arm to his Omega.

 

Hermione blushed, but took the arm, letting him chivalrously lead her into the dining room. She broke away to sit at the end of the table opposite Severus, but he stopped her.

 

“Please, sit next to me. I want us to be able to converse without shouting. Plus, I find myself craving the company of a beautiful woman, after being surrounded by brutish men all day. My day is made more bearable when I am able to end it in your company.” He said softly. “You are a breath of fresh air.”

 

“Oh! I, well, thank you. Yes, I'll sit next to you. I can imagine you would want to unwind after the day you had. It can’t be easy, pandering to Vo—the Dark Lord.” She corrected herself, seeing the near-flinch from Severus at her address of his master.

 

“You should know, the name is taboo, and saying it will bring either the Dark Lord himself—which is likely, as you are one of his servants' Omegas—or one of his faithful to this house, to bring you in to face his punishment for not addressing him respectfully. You don’t want that, and I don’t want that _for you_. Be careful. I’d _hate_ to see you hurt, but I cannot protect you from _everything_.”

 

Hermione paled and nodded. “Yes, I’ll remember that. Is… Do you know if Harry is okay? And the others?” She asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Ever the noble Gryffindor. What are you going to do if they're not? Mount a one-woman rescue mission?” He teased.

 

Hermione’s chin lifted as Pippy brought in dinner—a roast and vegetables. “I _might_. If I have to.” She said bravely.

 

Severus chuckled. “They are adjusting, from what I have been told. And I saw Ginevra today. She looks well, if unhappy with her lot. She bore no signs of abuse, and her spirit looked to be in full attendance, judging by the vicious glare she threw my way. Narcissa told me that Neville and Harry had a discussion today, shortly before I left, so they seem to be doing well, and are able to keep each other company. You will be able to see them, once we are fully bonded. That, however, will require me bedding you during your next heat. Let's not rush it for _their_ sake.” He said.

 

“No, that wouldn’t be a sound idea. I still need time to feel comfortable with that.” Hermione admitted.

 

“And feeling that way is perfectly acceptable. I will give you as much time as I can, but I cannot brew you the potion to ease your fever two heats in a row. The next one will require consummation. Thankfully, I can heal any hurts left over afterward and ensure that you are well. I did receive some healer training, as part of my Potions Mastery.” Severus assured her.

 

Hermione smiled. “Oh, that's a relief!” She said happily. “I was _dreading_ having some other person poke and prod me right after marathon sex that involved being stretched to my limit several times in a row!”

 

Severus chuckled. “Keep in mind, you will need to submit to prenatal care by someone else, when that time comes. I only have minimal training.”

 

“I suppose I can live with that.” Hermione allowed.

 

“Tell me about these _memoirs_ you intend to write. The idea sounds intriguing.” Severus changed the subject.

 

Hermione smiled and began to detail her plans for the near future.


	11. Ron's News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddess, I am SORRY for the wait! This chapter REALLY didn't want to be written! Most of it has been ready for the last three weeks, but the end of it just WOULDN'T come out, no matter how hard I stared at the page I was on. And forcing writing never ends well, so I sat, and stared, and thought, and NOTHING. But it worked out tonight, and now I have the beginning of the next chapter figured out, too. So MAYBE it won't take as long?? No promises here, but cross your fingers for me.
> 
> Also, I'm drawing a blank on the name, but whoever asked for more Ron, you lit a fire up under my ass to get this written, so this chapter is for you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Get up!” Ron felt a hand roughly shake his shoulder. “Get up and get dressed! Quickly, now, I’m being summoned!”

 

Ron got up and began pulling on clothes. “Why do _I_ have to get up?” He grumbled sleepily.

 

Thorfinn Rowle stared at him incredulously for a moment. “Do you think I'm going to leave you _here_?!” He asked. “In _your_ condition?! No way in hell, boy. You're coming with me. Besides, I hear your friends Potter and Longbottom, as well as that Lovegood girl, are able to have visitors. Don’t you want to tell them your good news?” He asked, leering at Ron's stomach.

 

Ron wrapped his arms around himself protectively. “Not _particularly_ , no.” He muttered.

 

Thorfinn chuckled. “Then don’t, they'll find out soon enough. Come on.” He grabbed onto Ron's hand and grabbed some Floo powder, throwing it into the fire. “Malfoy Manor.” He ordered.

 

Ron repeated the destination and heard Thorfinn Disapparate as he was whisked away through the flames.

 

He appeared in the receiving room and promptly vomited on the shiny marble floors.

 

Thorfinn cleaned it with a chuckle and turned to Wormtail. “Find Lucius and have him meet me outside of the Throne Room.” He said. He dragged Ron in with him. “Bow, and do _not_ speak a word!” He hissed into his ear.

 

Ron bowed before Voldemort, keeping his eyes downcast and staying silent.

 

“My Lord.” Thorfinn murmured.

 

Voldemort sighed. “Surely you could have left your _plaything_ at home, Rowle?” He sneered.

 

Thorfinn sounded giddy when next he spoke. “I’m afraid not, My Lord. He's breeding. I don’t want him out of my sight.” He explained.

 

Voldemort hummed. “So _soon_? You're the first to give me _that_ happy news. My congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, My Lord. _I’m_ very happy, and my Omega will be pleased as well, when he gives me an Alpha son. I will have gifts for him when that happens.” He promised. This was the first Ron had heard of any _gifts_ , and he wasn’t so sure he actually wanted them.

 

“I’m sure you will. As for your mission…”

 

Thorfinn straightened and listened intently.

 

“I will not take you from your Omega's side at this time, as was my original intent, but I want you to research the most commonly-placed Wards light families use currently. Perhaps Ronald will help you if we promise to spare the rest of his family that are still free? Hm? I want a list by Friday, Rowle. That gives you four days. Then I will have someone else take that list to the Ministry and finish your task.” He said.

 

Thorfinn nodded and bowed again. “It will be done, My Lord.”

 

“Oh, and Weasley?” Voldemort spoke again.

 

Ron raised his eyes to look at the man's lipless mouth. “Yes, My Lord?” He asked in a tremulous voice.

 

Voldemort smiled. “I meant what I said: if you help him with the list, I will spare your family. If you do _not_ , they will decide their own fates. I will not penalize you for _not_ helping. The choice is your own. That is all.”

 

Ron nodded, and Thorfinn pulled him out of the room.

 

Lucius was waiting outside the room. “What did you _want_ , Rowle? I was eating breakfast with my Omega, and having it cut short was unpleasant.” He said tersely.

 

Thorfinn smiled. “Can my Omega meet with yours? He misses his friends, and I heard you were letting them have visitors.”

 

Lucius eyed Ron. “His sister caused my Omega distress.” He said. “Weasley.” He said, getting the boy's attention. “Will you try to incite a rebellion, or can you accept your fate without complaint and let him do the same?”  

 

Ron frowned. “I will not try to get him to fight our circumstances, Sir. Thorfinn has told me what will happen to me if we are separated during a heat. I prefer my life, such as it is, to no life at all.” He answered.

 

Lucius hummed. “Do you want to gather some books before going to my Omega's room? You can read while they visit.”

 

“Yes.” Thorfinn said. “Let's go to the library.”

 

*****

 

Lucius let Ron into the room, and Harry looked up as he entered.

 

A wide smile broke out on his face, and he rushed toward his friend to throw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, God, Ron, it’s good to see you!” He said happily. “How have you been?”

 

Ron shrugged. “Been better, but I’ve also been worse, so I can’t really complain.”

 

“How did things go during… You know?” Harry asked.

 

Ron flushed. “Okay, I guess.” He hung his head and whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Harry's eyes widened, and he paled. “Oh, God, Ron! Are you scared? I know I would be. I think you're the first.”

 

Ron sighed. “Kind of hard _not_ to be, you know? But… I think I'll be okay. I have some nausea, but I can keep most things down, and only certain smells really set me off. Thorfinn isn’t too happy about giving up his morning coffee, but I can’t eat with that smell around, so he switched to tea until the baby comes. He's being decent, for a Death Eater. How's Malfoy senior treating you?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “He's… Okay, really. He doesn’t push me for anything I’m not ready for, except for the sex during my heat. And we spend time together every day, getting to know each other better. He got permission for me to go flying on the grounds!” He told Ron.

 

“Really?” Ron asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He says it’s so I can keep my figure. He likes the way I look.”

 

Ron shot a glare at the older man. “Right pervert.” He muttered.

 

“Yes, well, that _pervert_ is the only thing keeping me alive during heats, so I have to learn to live with it. And it’s not so bad. He got me checked out by the mediwitch who will be treating us during pregnancies. You should probably see her.” Harry mused.

 

“That’s on the agenda for today.” Thorfinn Rowle said to Harry. “Have to keep my Omega in tip-top shape for him to give me a healthy Alpha son.”

 

Harry made a face and turned back to Ron. “He’s really dead set on this Alpha son thing, isn’t he?” He asked.

 

Ron snorted. “Way _he_ talks, they're _all_ hoping to get an Alpha son out of this deal.” He muttered.

 

“Lucius already _has_ one.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Bet he wouldn’t mind _another_.” Ron countered.

 

Lucius hummed. “A second Alpha son would be _great_ , but I am not set on it. An Omega would be just as nice. A daughter would be most enjoyable for me. Someone to pamper and raise as a perfect little lady of standing. With Harry's lovely eyes.” He finished, a soft smile on his face.

 

Ron blinked several times. “Okay, maybe not _all_ of them, I guess. But _most_.”

 

Harry laughed. It was great to see his best friend again. He was thrilled that Ron seemed to be just fine.

 

*****

 

Severus finished breakfast and rounded the table, cupping Hermione’s face in one hand. “I’m off, my pretty. Have a good day.” He said before kissing her.

 

Hermione sighed happily into the kiss. “Try to have a good day. I know it’s hard, with nothing pretty or nice to break up the monotony and ugliness you see there, but when you come back in a passable good mood it makes me happy. I like to see you happy.”

 

Severus smiled. “That would be the mating bond. I will think of you when my spirits need a lift. That always makes me smile.” He said, then left.

 

Hermione ate a little more, then decided to get up and write. She was detailing how her emotions toward her mate were changing rapidly, and how she was learning to enjoy his kisses and the occasional touches he gifted her with.

 

He had warm, slightly callused hands that were firm yet tender, and his kisses were always hot and moist and made her toes curl. Plus, the man had such hidden depths to him! She never would have guessed in school that Severus Snape could be funny, and witty, and charming, and loving. But she was finding new things to like about him every day.

 

Perhaps it was the bond, and perhaps it was just her heart.

 

*****

 

Harry got out of the shower and dried off, then carefully dressed and made sure he looked presentable. He could _smell_ Lucius waiting outside the bathroom.

 

He came out and looked over the man. “I look so scruffy next to you. Always.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You look fine. I was raised to always look impeccable, you weren't. If you want, I can give you some pointers.” He offered. “Brush your hair, for one.”

 

Harry glared at him as they left the room. “I _did_ brush it!” He asserted, then pouted. “It's just that even when I do that, it sticks up all over the place as soon as it's dry.” He muttered.

 

Lucius hummed. “I will get you some Sleekeazy's hair potion. It may help to tame your mop.” He said with a smile.

 

“I highly _doubt_ that, but you're welcome to _try_.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius ran a hand through Harry’s hair, and frowned when Harry pulled away. “Why do you always shy away from my touch? Am I that repellent to you?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, you're certainly not my _first_ choice of partner.” He said. “That much should be obvious.”

 

Lucius sighed softly. “I’ve been trying everything I can think of to make you happy here. What more can I do? What will make you stop fighting the pull I _know_ you are feeling toward me? Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom have both accepted their Alphas, but you are still holding me at arm's length. It hurts me to see you so near, and yet not be allowed to so much as _touch_ you, even innocent touches.”

 

Harry thought about his words all the way to the Quidditch Pitch and by the time they were there, he had an answer. “I don’t know that there _is_ anything you can do, but I will stop shying away from you so much. It might still happen, and I will need to work on that. It's just… Don’t take it _too_ hard, because I do that with _everyone_ , in the beginning. I always expect people to hurt me, because when I was younger, that's all I ever got from the few people who _did_ put their hands on me. It takes a while for me to warm up to people, but I’ll try with you. Be patient with me?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “I will. And when we get back in, we are discussing your life before Hogwarts. What you just told me raises some alarms in my mind.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “I suppose it’s best if you know.” He said before heading into the changing shed to get the uniform on and grab the snitch.


	12. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an eventful night playing a beginner's game of D&D. Found out that if you stick you hand through a zombie and roll badly for constitution, you can spend the next turn puking out your guts. So that was fun. 
> 
> Anyway, got a review for this while I was out, so when I got home slightly buzzed off rum and coke, I wrote the last three pages I needed to get it ready to post. Any remaining mistakes spellcheck didn't catch are the alcohol's fault, but I'm pretty sure it's mostly worn off by now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, I already know you've been abused.” Lucius said. He patted his lap with a questioning look, and Harry shook his head.

 

“I can’t right now, if I’m going to be talking about this.” He pulled a chair over from the table and sat facing Lucius. “The Dursleys—that's their last name, the relatives that raised me—they didn't like magic. Every time I did something that I couldn’t explain to them, they'd beat me. Sometimes badly. Uncle Vernon was the worst. He's a big man, and has a foul temper. I _know_ he’s left broken bones, several times, but they healed quickly, so he felt it was okay to keep doing it. He taught Dudley, his son, that it was okay to hit ‘the freak,’ which is what they called me.” Harry saw the hand sitting on the arm of Lucius’ chair clench, and continued in a rush of nervous babbling. “Aunt Petunia only hit me with a frying pan, _once_. Other than that, she only yelled. They made me do all the chores: cooking, cleaning, gardening, everything I was capable of. They never fed me enough. Sometimes I would go _days_ without food, and when they _did_ feed me, it was scraps and things Dudley refused to eat. Until I was eleven, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I suppose it could have been worse. They never _sexually_ abused me, but I did get a lot of homosexual slurs directed at me from Dudley. Guess he was more right than he knew, in the end, huh?”

 

Lucius’ eyes were red, and he was gritting his teeth. “Where is their home located?” He ground out.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “I’m not sending you after them right after hearing this!” He said frantically. “You’ll _kill_ them!”

 

“I am _defending my mate_!” Lucius snapped, standing up. “I am within my rights. No matter, Severus will likely know the address, he worked as a double agent in Hogwarts and the Order. I’ll ask _him_.” He said, and left the room.

 

Harry sighed. “Bugger.” He muttered.

 

Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, he supposed. They had it coming, at any rate.

 

*****

 

“Come on,” Antonin Dolohov was saying to Tonks with a wide smile as he held out his arms. “Come here and give us a kiss.”

 

Nymphadora Tonks sighed heavily and got up, planting herself in the man's lap. It was starting to get old, but still, she couldn’t resist.

 

As Antonin kissed her, gently and thoroughly, she let her face shift. When the man pulled back, he was looking at Severus Snape. He gave a shout and pushed her off of his lap.

 

Tonks laughed brightly. Most Death Eaters had gotten a look of disgust, not the utter revulsion on his face right now. She’d have to _remember_ that one!

 

“I've _told you_ not to _do that_!” He said, horrified. “It’s uncanny, the resemblance, and I'm a very _visual_ man! I’m going to have _nightmares_ about Snape now!”

 

Tonks snorted. “And I’ve told _you_ , don’t force your affection on me outside of a heat or you'll regret it! Nightmares are all part of the plan.”

 

Antonin frowned. “You don’t even like me a _little_ by now? I didn’t honestly think it would _take_ so long.”

 

Tonks smiled. “Oh, I _like_ you, a little bit. But you’re so much fun to _play_ with, I just can’t _resist_!” She told him.

Antonin sighed. “How long will it take for you to stop _playing with me_ , then?” He asked. 

 

“Oh, I doubt that will _ever_ happen!” She said gaily.

 

“I suppose I’m going to regret picking _you_ , aren’t I?” Antonin asked in resignation.

 

Tonks nodded with a wide smile on her face. “Oh, most definitely!” She said. “But you might learn to love it, instead!”

 

“ _That_ I _highly doubt_.” The man muttered.

 

*****

 

Severus felt foolish, but resisted the urge to banish the flower as he stepped into his house.

 

He looked for Hermione, but didn’t see her anywhere. This was not surprising, as he had come home a full hour early.

 

He found her sitting in the library, writing furiously on a long length of parchment. He cleared his throat and she shrieked, snapping the quill in two as her head whipped around.

 

“Severus!” She said in shock, then smiled. “You're home early.”

 

Severus cleared his throat and approached her, holding out the peppermint rose in his hand. “I got this for you. You may not want it, and I understand if you don't, but I thought you might understand what I cannot bring myself to say with this. It has dual meanings, both from the stage it is in, and its colouring.”

 

Hermione's mouth fell open. It was in full bloom, which was a declaration of love. It was red and white, symbolizing unity. A unity they would soon have to achieve, whether they were ready or not.

 

She took the rose with a trembling hand and looked up at him. “Do you mean it?” She whispered.

 

Severus gave a single, jerky nod, looking highly uncomfortable.

 

Hermione stroked the petals, thinking over how to respond. He had made himself vulnerable to her, leaving himself open to rejection.

 

But she didn’t _want_ to reject him. She wanted…

 

She wanted to make him _happy_ , the same way this declaration was making _her_ happy!

 

“I’m starting to feel the same.” She admitted softly. “I've been thinking of you more every day, and I miss you when you’re gone, and I want to spend my time with you, and… Oh, Severus, I’m falling for you, too!” She finally said, her voice firm and sure by the end.

 

Severus smiled widely, and Hermione swallowed at the sight. He looked so much _younger_ , so _handsome_ like that! “I’m glad. I got you something else, but let me explain before you get angry about it, please.” He drew out a small red leather collar and a silver lead. “The Dark Lord will not allow you to be out by yourself, even just on my grounds, but if you would like to accompany me, so long as you are on this, you are permitted to be out. I would like to show you my gardens.” He said.

 

Hermione stared at the lead.

 

On the one hand, she'd like to go outside, but on the other, a _collar and leash_!

 

“Do I have to _crawl_?” She asked, more sharply than she intended.

 

Severus winced. “No, Hermione. The lead is to ensure you stay within my sight and that I control your range of movement. To make sure you stay close to me.” He sighed. “That is all, I swear.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I will go with you.” She said.

 

Severus smiled. “That pleases me.” He told her. “Can I put this on you?” He asked, holding up the collar.

 

Hermione nodded and raised her chin to give him better access to her neck.

 

Severus gently moved her hair aside and wrapped the collar around her neck, underneath the magic-dampening collar she had to wear until the bond was sealed. He leaned in close and took a deep breath of her scent as he fastened it, enjoying the scent of warm vanilla that clung to her. He hummed. “You smell amazing.” He murmured, tracing the shell of her ear with a fingertip.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh. Thank you.” She said, sounding flustered.

 

“Mm. You’re very welcome.” He stood and motioned toward the door. “Come, let's walk. I hope you don’t mind, I do need to harvest a few ingredients. We can talk while I do so, and it shouldn’t take too long.”

 

“That sounds fine. Is it anything I can help with?” She asked as he opened the door.

 

“Not just yet. Maybe in time, but these plants need to be harvested in a particular way.”

 

“Alright. Oh!” Hermione said in surprise as she got the first glimpse of Severus' large garden. “It's lovely!”

 

Severus smiled in pride. “I started it all myself, every plant was laid here by my hands. Pippy waters and weeds, but I am the only person that harvests from the plants or picks herbs and flowers. We have a patch of mint, both peppermint and spearmint, if you'd like some for tea. You may harvest some. It's just here.” He led her to the patch and Hermione bent, picking some spearmint and jumping when Severus handed down a vial. She smiled up at him and took it, stuffing it mostly full of leaves before sealing it firmly. “I do like mint tea, and spearmint is my favourite kind of mint. Will I be allowed to come out here without you here? Just this far?” She asked curiously.

 

Severus cleared his throat and shifted uneasily. “I’m afraid not. But we can grow a plant inside, and while you wait for it to mature, we can make frequent trips out here, so you can collect more as needed. It's the best we can do, for now. I will petition the Dark Lord for more lenient rules for you once our bond has settled, while he is in a good mood. That might help our cause.” He said.

 

Hermione frowned, but nodded. “All right.” She straightened, slipping the vial into a pocket of her robes. “Where to first?”

 

Severus chuckled. “I need some dandelion petals. I have a few that have not yet gone to seed, there may be enough. I have enough left from last year’s harvest to almost give me all I need, but not quite.”

 

Hermione looked around as they walked on, straying a little too far at one point and huffing in indignation as the lead pulled taut. “Can we go over here a bit? I want to look closer at these flowers.” She said.

 

Severus looked over and smiled wistfully. “Ah, the Calla Lilies. My one moment of sentimentality. I planted those for an old flame of mine that had passed.”

 

Hermione gazed at him for long moments, then smiled. “You loved Lily Potter, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Severus flushed.

 

“It was a long time ago.” He answered shortly, then carded a tender hand through her hair. “But I’ve found someone new to care for of late. And she is every bit as beautiful and vibrant as Lily was.”

 

Hermione flushed at the praise, smiling softly. “Flatterer. I know I’m not _that_ beautiful.” She denied.

 

“Your beauty is in your grace under pressure and the way you carry and comport yourself. You have a kind heart and a gentle soul, and your giving nature conceals a core of steel that fights tirelessly for those that are mistreated and underrepresented. It is those qualities that make a person beautiful to me. Outward beauty can rot when it encounters a twisted, hateful soul. Your inner goodness never will, if I have anything to say about it.” He finished.

 

Hermione leaned in closer to the flowers and inhaled their fragrance. “Would you mind, when I can see Harry again, if I were to bring him one of these flowers?”

 

Severus' lips tightened, but as he was standing behind her, she didn’t see that, or the stiffening of his posture. “I suppose. _One_.” He allowed.

 

Hermione turned, and Severus relaxed at the happiness she exuded. “Thank you. I know it will mean a lot to him.”

 

Severus hummed noncommittally and mentally drawled, ‘I’m not doing it for _him_ , foolish girl, I’m doing it for _you_.’ “Come.” He said aloud. “I have more than just the dandelions to harvest, and I’d like to finish before seven so that we may eat dinner at a reasonable hour.”

 

Hermione looked at him in surprise. “But that’s an hour and a half away!” She said.

 

Severus chuckled. “This is the smaller garden, Hermione. The other one is twice this size. And we need ingredients from both.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Right. Well, lead the way. Hopefully this won’t take as long as you say, but you _are_ the expert here.” She said.


	13. An Alpha's Defence

Lucius came into the room, looking supremely satisfied with himself. His eyes were no longer red, and he wasn't nearly as tense as he had been when he left.

 

Harry sighed. “You couldn’t have blocked the bond?” He asked. “I felt _everything_.”

 

“Everything?” Lucius asked in surprise. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Harry frowned. “All the bloodlust, the rage, the _satisfaction_. What exactly did you _do_ to them?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “Are you _sure_ you want to know?” He purred dangerously.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Harry said firmly.

 

Lucius sat in the armchair and patted his lap.

 

Harry took a few steps closer, but didn’t take the offer.

 

“I’m afraid I simply _must_ insist.” Lucius grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him onto his lap. “I will not have you asking for details and then shying away from me. We do it this way, or not at all. I will never harm _you_ , but when you ask a question like that, you are going to witness the darkness that resides in me. _You_ are safe from feeling my wrath, for the present. _They_ were _not_ , and I make no apologies for what I did to them, for you. Again I ask, are you _sure_?”

 

Harry sighed and relaxed into his hold, and the man's arms wrapped lightly around his waist. “Yes. I know you’re an evil bastard already. Tell me what caused those emotions.”

 

Lucius hummed in pleasure as he leaned in and inhaled Harry sweet scent. “First, I knocked on the door. The fat boy opened the door, and I bound him and gagged him before moving into the kitchen. I found your _aunt_ there. Since she had only hit you _once_ , with a _frying pan_ , I found what I believed to be the item in question—a large, heavy cast-iron pan?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded mutely.

 

Lucius hummed again. “Well, I was merciful, to _her_. I only hit her with it— _once_. That the one hit was hard enough to cave in half of her skull was an unfortunate miscalculation of my strength under Alpha rage. But that is neither here nor there. I know _now_ , and I will not underestimate myself again.”

 

Harry shuddered at the mental image. _That_ had been the momentary surprise followed by a wave of satisfaction he had first felt.

 

“Then, I moved on to your morbidly obese uncle. I cast a curse on him that made him suffer every pain or injury you had ever felt—even those he did not cause—and let it play out. Oh, I _enjoyed_ that, _immensely_. He screamed and begged and writhed in pain for three hours. I wonder how many times he made you cry? Well, he was crying by three minutes in, and by the end, he was a complete mess of tears and snot, and even vomit from the pain, which he choked to death on. It was a fitting end to such a beastly man. The son was next. By the time I got to him he was shaking in fear, his eyes were wild, and he had soiled himself. Being raised by a father such as his didn’t give him much of a choice in how he grew up, so I was far more forgiving. Still, he caused you pain, so he was punished for it. He got several long bouts of Cruciatus, six minutes of the blood-boiling curse—not enough to kill—and even a parting _gift_ from me. Everything he ever eats will taste like ash from now on, and who knows? It may help him to lose some of that excessive weight he’s packed on. But he will live to do better. Every time he causes pain or hurt, he will live through the torment he inflicted while he sleeps. He _will_ change. Or he will suffer forever. There will be no in-between.” Lucius finished, then nuzzled into Harry neck. “All for you.” He whispered.

 

Harry swallowed, aware now that he was trembling a bit, but the emotions he was feeling, aside from the small bit of unease at the ruthlessness of his mate, surprised him. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Lucius froze and shifted Harry until he could see his face, so that the teen was sitting sideways on his lap. “What was that?” He asked in a measured tone coloured with shock.

 

Harry cleared his throat and laid a hand on Lucius' cheek. “ _Thank you_.” He repeated. “No one's ever cared enough before to hate them as much as I did, and I felt so _alone_. You… May have gone a bit overboard, but I can’t say they didn’t _deserve_ it. I was just a _baby_ when I went to them, they didn’t have to be so hateful toward me from the first.” He leaned in and pressed a chaste, closed-mouth kiss to Lucius' lips. “So thank you. For caring enough to give me closure. I can move on now.” He finished.

 

Lucius closed his eyes and released Harry’s waist. “You should move before I have a _very obvious_ reaction to your words and that kiss.” He said tightly.

 

Harry blushed and jumped up. “Sorry! Why my _words_ , though?”

 

Lucius groaned. “Have you any idea how sexy it is to hear your mate _thank_ you for brutally _killing_ those that harmed them? Your innocence makes it that much more rewarding to hear you utter those words for my acts of wanton violence. Are there any _other_ Muggles you'd like me to brutally slay for you?” He asked eagerly.

 

Harry smiled. “Er, no, I think we're done with that.” He said.

 

“In that case,” Lucius stood up, drawing his robe securely around himself, “I find I am in need of a shower. Remember, what you learn through the bond regarding my… _Habits_ is our little secret. As I will keep yours.” He promised before leaving.

 

Harry sat in the chair he had just vacated and let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

 

What an odd turn of events!

 

But somehow, all the story of torture had done was make him feel cared for. Perhaps even _loved_.

 

And he had had precious little of that growing up.

 

He got up and picked up a book to read. He was three pages in when he felt it.

 

An echo of pleasure down the bond.

 

He shivered in reaction and tried to ignore it.

 

The pleasure increased steadily until he had no choice but to abandon the pretence of reading and pay attention to his rapidly stirring cock. He took it out and began stroking it, imagining Lucius in the shower, all wet and slick, doing the same.

 

The pleasure paused for a second, confusion trickling down the bond, before Lucius figured out what was happening. There was a surge of satisfaction and smugness before the pleasure resumed, and Lucius, the bastard, opened the bond further so that Harry could feel him more fully.

 

Harry moaned as he felt Lucius' phantom touch on his own cock. Either the bond could transmit _sensations_ as well, or Lucius had figured out a way to manipulate it somehow, because Harry was feeling the touch of _two_ hands right now: his own and his mate's.

 

Harry dropped his hand, letting Lucius do all the work, and just relaxed into his chair and enjoyed. He didn’t have to pretend he didn’t _like_ it, Lucius already _knew_ that he did, and he wasn’t in the room, besides. He spared a thought for the fact that his actions could very well cause a rather uncomfortable conversation come morning, or later that day, but he was unconcerned with that for the moment as he revelled in the feelings.

 

He moaned as the pace increased, Lucius chasing his own release with fervour, and bit his lip to stifle further sounds.

 

He felt Lucius' release and cried out as his own swamped him in response.

 

A wave of possessive pride came down the bond, and Harry could almost _see_ the lustful and smug look in Lucius' eyes, even from another room.

 

Then the bond closed back up, and all Harry got were the usual muted emotions. He sagged in his chair, his come cooling on him. After a few minutes of lazing about enjoying the afterglow, he got up and went to clean himself.

 

He missed his wand terribly.

 

*****

 

Severus sighed and set down his fork and knife. “Two weeks.” He said abruptly, breaking the companionable silence that had fallen between them.

 

Hermione looked up, confusion plain on her face. “What?” She asked blankly.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “It’s how long we have.” He said softly.

 

Hermione frowned. “How long… Until what?”

 

“Your next heat.” He said hesitantly. “We are running out of time.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione’s eyes were wide and apprehensive. “Should we… Do anything? To prepare?”

 

Severus drew in a deep breath. “I should tell you now, if we wait until it starts, you will not remember things very clearly, but it will wipe any doubts or nervousness from you, leaving you needy and lust-crazed. It may be easier that way. For you. But if we wait that long, your first experience with me will be me knotting you. And that could cause a myriad of problems. If you want to avoid that, we should really do this sooner. Both so you can have me normally, and know not to fear what I will do with you, and so that you can remember it. Our first time together.” He explained.

 

Hermione nodded, thinking. “Tomorrow, then.” She said decidedly. “We can have sex tomorrow.”

 

“I prefer the term ‘make love.’” He said, a high flush on his cheeks.

 

“Make love, then. We'll make love tomorrow. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Hermione said impishly.

 

Severus smiled. “So will I, Hermione.”

 

*****

 

Neville paused, fork halfway to his mouth, at Harry's words. “ _Pregnant_?” He echoed in shock, setting his fork down. “ _Already_?”

 

Harry nodded, continuing to eat the steak and salad before him, ignoring the two Alphas also dining at the magically-enlarged table. “Yep. He's not too happy about it, either.”

 

“No, I imagine he’s not.” Neville murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Still, it’s better this way for me, at least. There’s a risk of complications, but that true with everyone, and if it goes well for him, I won’t worry as much.” Harry said.

 

Neville hummed and ate a few more bites before saying, “That's true, you'd worry yourself into a miscarriage if you were the first.”

 

Harry's eyes widened, and he paled. “You can _do_ that?!” He whispered in horror.

 

Neville winced. ‘Shouldn’t have said that.’ He thought, which Narcissa picked up through the bond.

 

She took a sip of her wine to hide her smile.

 

“Well, yeah, it’s stress, you know? And stress is bad for foetuses, everybody knows that. Worrying too much puts you at higher risk.” He said. “But you'll see; Ron will be fine, and so will you.”

 

Harry nodded. “I hope so.” Talk ceased for a while and everybody ate. Then, Harry sighed. “It’s coming soon.” He said.

Neville nodded. “Yes, I feel it, too.” He agreed.

 

Lucius frowned. “What’s coming soon?” He asked.

 

Harry blushed. “Heat.” He whispered.

 

“Oh.” Lucius and Narcissa looked uncomfortable at that, but instead of reminding the Omegas that they didn’t speak of such things, Narcissa looked at Neville.

 

“You can feel it coming on? This far out?”

 

Neville nodded. “Yes, Alpha, we can. It's a restlessness, a nervous energy building up. And we've no way to expend it…” He trailed off, sadly. Then he composed himself and added, “Of course, I mean no disrespect, Lady Black. I understand that there are few options open to us.”

 

Narcissa hummed, taking a long sip of her wine as she mulled over his words. She set the glass down and took a breath, then spoke, “We do have a _few_ options. Lucius, dear, would you consider turning one of the upstairs parlours into an Omega playroom?” She asked. “We could add some game boards, perhaps some exercise equipment—nothing that will be too much for an _Omega_ , just light things—and perhaps a wireless? Enclose it in a silencing charm and make it lock from the outside, give every Alpha a key, and they can drop off their Omegas there at their discretion—once they can be trusted with the others. Only once they have _truly settled_ , like Harry, Neville and Luna have. That way they can socialise and enjoy each other’s company, instead of being left to stew in their own thoughts and solitude. Do you think Our Lord would allow it? He doesn’t venture upstairs, really.”

 

Lucius frowned. “I will consider it. What _are_ your hobbies, Mr. Longbottom?” He asked.

 

Neville blushed. “I like to work with plants, Sir. Growing them, planting them, I even harvest some of the more useful ones, once they are ready.” He explained.

 

“I will suggest the idea of a playroom, Cissa. But I would also advise you to ask the Dark Lord—when he is in a good mood—if you could bring your Omega into one of the greenhouses, and let him work with the plants there while you supervise him. Harry has been flying several times, and I believe that has impacted his mood for the better quite a lot. If we give our Omega a thing they have always enjoyed to do and let them do it every so often, they seem to be more content on the whole. Luna, according to Draco, likes to read obscure books, Harry likes to fly, and it seems your Omega enjoys gardening. It will not hurt them, so see what you can do about accommodating those harmless habits.” Lucius advised.

 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, I will talk to My Lord, Neville. We will do what we can to get you working with plants again, and also work on giving you more opportunity to socialise. This way, you can do so without Alpha supervision since we trust you enough. Remember decorum, of course.” She told him.

 

Neville nodded. “Of course, Lady Black. Thank you. Both of those ideas sound _wonderful_.” He said happily.

 

Narcissa smiled at him, and even Harry could see the clear affection in her eyes. “I do sincerely want you happy.” She said.


	14. A Memorable First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment many of you have been waiting for: Severus and Hermione's first time! 
> 
> Put the kiddies to bed, this one is all one long scene, with smut at the end.

Hermione heard the door open and called Pippy, quietly. “Is everything ready?” She asked.

 

Pippy nodded. “Yes, Hermione. Everything is being ready!” She assured the Omega.

 

Hermione smiled. “Good. Go get dinner ready, and I'll go greet Severus.” She told the elf.

 

Pippy left, and Hermione got up to go find her mate.

 

She found him in the entryway, removing his Death Eater robes and hanging them up in the closet near the door. “Hello, Severus. How was your day?” She asked, trailing her fingers over his hand.

 

Severus smiled at her. “Better now. It was tedious and tiresome. Yours?”

 

“Busy.” Hermione answered.

 

Severus quirked a brow. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Hermione said, not volunteering more information than that.

 

“Hm.” Severus pulled a box out of his pocket. “I got these on the way home. I had hoped you'd like them.” He said uncomfortably, resizing it and handing her the box of chocolates.

 

Hermione took it, flushing. “Severus, you didn’t _have_ to get—”

 

“I know I didn’t. But I _wanted_ to.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Hermione looked down at it, then turned a smile on Severus. “Well, thank you. It's sweet of you.” She said.

 

Severus bent and kissed her, a deeper kiss than he had given her before. It was hot and sweet, and full of promises of pleasure she hoped he was intending to keep tonight. Her toes curled, and a small sigh escaped her lips, which Severus swallowed up and replied to with a soft growl that, rather than a threat, sounded more like a purr of approval.

 

When he pulled away, Hermione was flushed and panting slightly.

 

Severus smirked. “Shall we head to the dining room?” He asked, a teasing note to his voice.

 

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded, trying to calm her racing heart.

 

They went into the dining room and Severus stopped short. He looked at the table, aglow with several candles and his fine China sitting at both place settings. “How… Why…” He seemed at a loss for words. He turned to Hermione, a clear question in his eyes.

 

Hermione smiled. It was hopeful. “I wanted to make this special. We'll only get _one_ first time together; it _should_ be memorable.”

 

Severus nodded slowly, hope filling him. If she wanted it to be _memorable_ , that boded well for their future. Perhaps the bond was working its magic and she was falling for him after all.

 

They took their seats and Pippy served his favourite meal: lamb roast with rosemary mint sauce. He smiled inwardly at the attempt to either make the night special or butter him up. He was fairly certain they were going for the first, and was pleasantly surprised that Hermione and Pippy had worked together so well to pull this off. Having an Omega and an elf that got along would keep the household running very harmoniously.

 

They ate, discussing their days, Hermione hinting—only once—that there were more surprises in store for him tonight.

 

Severus ate slowly, savouring the taste of the dish he got so rarely. Lamb was a bit expensive for his finances, but he indulged in it from time to time. It was a pick-me-up when things were going badly, but he used it as a reward when he made a breakthrough, as well.

 

Once they had finished, Hermione told Pippy to leave the chocolates on the table and they headed to Severus' room.

 

Severus stopped short in the doorway. The bed was turned down, peppermint rose petals strewn over the sheets. There was a bucket of champagne in ice on his bedside table, next to a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries.

 

Severus turned to Hermione, a smile on his face. “You two _have_ had a busy day. You really went all-out.” He said in approval.

 

Hermione smiled and flushed in pride. “It seemed appropriate.” She answered.

 

“It's lovely. Thank you.” Severus said, taking her hand and drawing her into the room. He closed the door behind her and came to stand beside the bed, taking her waist in his hands. He kissed her again, a sweet one, and then drew back, searching her face for something—what, she did not know. He sighed. “I have two questions to ask you. Please be honest with me.”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“You've said that you and Ronald Weasley were intimate but once. Was that the truth?” Severus asked.

 

Hermione flushed, but nodded. “Yes, Sir, it was. We found an opportunity while at Hogwarts, but otherwise, there just wasn’t enough privacy to risk it.” She explained.

 

Severus nodded. “Alright. One more. When you two were intimate, did you reach orgasm, or was it all about him?” He asked.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “To be fair to him, he did _try_ to see to my pleasure. He just… Didn’t know what he was doing. I didn’t want him to feel bad, though, so I faked it.”  

 

Severus' eyes flashed, and his grip tightened. “There will be _none of that_ with me. If I am not pleasing you, you will tell me plainly. I want you honestly, no lies and no artifice. I intend to see to you, but if something is not working out, let me know, and we will find another way of doing things.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I can do that.” She agreed.

 

Severus smirked. “That being said, I am sure you _will_ orgasm tonight. More than once, if I have my way.”

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Strong promises there.”

 

“I _can_ fulfil them.” Severus assured her.

 

Hermione took a step back and smiled. “Is that all you wanted to know?” She asked.

 

Severus' brow quirked. “Yes. Why?”

 

Hermione began quickly undoing her robe buttons, letting the silk slide down her arms as she got to the bottom.

 

Severus stared. He had gotten her the red silk bra and panty set on a whim, never expecting to see them himself. And yet, here they were, adorning Hermione’s lovely body, nipples hard peaks against the silk of her bra. He swallowed.

 

Hermione smiled shyly. “I know you picked these out for me, so you must have imagined you'd one day see them on me.”

 

Severus covered the space between them and cupped a silk-encased breast in his hand, thumb rubbing over the nipple. “I had _hoped_ , but didn’t anticipate you baring yourself to me so readily.” He smiled. “You're living up to your house, for certain.”

 

Hermione chuckled. “What can I say? I was in Gryffindor for a reason.” She returned.

 

Severus took a step back and removed his own clothes, standing bare before Hermione for long moments, letting her look her fill. He knew he had scars that detracted from his looks, but he had made his peace with them long ago, and they no longer bothered him.

 

Hermione's eyes were drawn to his cock, which was hard and ready for her. She either didn’t notice his scars at all, or they mattered very little to her. He hoped it was the latter.

 

“Let me see all of you, my temptress. Stop teasing me.” Severus said.

 

Hermione blushed and took the bra off, dropping it atop her dress robes, then slid the panties down her legs, revealing that she was bare under them.

 

“You've no hair?” Severus asked, surprised.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “I used to shave it off, at Hogwarts, and after I was changed, it just… Stopped growing in.” She explained.

 

Severus hummed in appreciation and reached forward to trace a finger over her bare nether lips.

 

Hermione closed her eyes as her face flamed.

 

“Most witches leave their hair as it is, although some _trim_ it. It's rare to find one that prefers to be bare, but I have always liked those that do. It makes certain things easier. You'll see what I mean.” Severus assured her. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed, easing her down against the pillows. “It will be a bit before we actually make love, there is foreplay to take into account, but I prefer to know beforehand, what position would you prefer, when we get there?”

 

Hermione licked her lips. “Are you amenable to missionary? We can experiment with others later, but this first time I’d like to see you.” She explained.

 

Severus inclined his head as he moved to straddle her. “I have no problem with that.” He kissed her once more, then began sliding down her body, kissing and nipping at various places as he went. He finally reached his goal, and opened her nether lips before licking a stripe from her entrance up over her clitoris, circling it once before withdrawing his tongue.

 

“ _Oh_!” Hermione cried out in surprise, her small hands grasping at his shoulders.

 

Severus smiled. “Did Ronald not pleasure you this way? Did he ever _taste_ you?” He asked, lapping at her again.

 

Hermione let out a shaky breath, and Severus could see her head tossing on the pillows in negation. “No!” She answered. “Honestly, I don’t think he even knew it was an _option_!”

 

Severus sucked at her clitoris for a moment, earning him a high-pitched moan. “Silly boy. His loss. You taste _exquisite_.” He murmured before flicking his tongue over her bud rapidly.

 

Hermione’s hips rose and her legs spread wider, offering herself to him more fully as her fingernails dug bloody crescents into his shoulders and she moaned continuously.

 

Severus licked and sucked by turns, listening as her moans grew louder and more desperate.

 

As she reached her peak, he fastened his lips around her clitoris and sucked while his tongue rasped over it, and Hermione arched back and shouted.

 

Severus could feel her slick gushing out of her, and smiled in satisfaction as he released the tiny bundle of nerves and began lapping up the sweet treat he had earned. He drove his tongue into her, chasing the flavour of vanilla and was rewarded with more moans and a roll of her hips. He fucked her with his tongue for long moments, enjoying his mate’s delicious taste until she had reached not one, but _two_ additional orgasms.

 

He finally slid back up her body and kissed her, pleased when she not only responded eagerly, but seemed not in the least bit put-off by her flavour on his tongue.

 

Hermione drew back and reached for him. “Do you want me to—”

 

Severus moaned as her hand closed around him, and shook his head. “There will be time later. Tonight is about _you_. I have had lovers focus on me and seeing to my pleasure. _You_ have _not_. Let yourself enjoy it, and don’t worry about me. I will see to myself once you have enjoyed things. _Repeatedly_.” He promised her.

 

Hermione gulped and nodded, letting go of him and instead threading her hands through his hair.

 

Severus was glad he had been working on theory that day, rather than brewing. He had told the Dark Lord that he was trying to create a new poison, and the man had left him to his work, not asking him to make anything that day. It had paid off.

 

Severus bent and began suckling at one of Hermione’s breasts, adding a hint of teeth to it, pleased when Hermione’s reactions were favourable to the slight edge of pain. That could certainly prove… Interesting. He'd have to explore further later.

 

He played with her tits, sucking and fondling, occasionally nipping at her nipples, until she squealed and arched, coming again.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not all women have such sensitive breasts. I’m glad to find you _do_.” He told her. He reached down to feel how wet she was.

 

She was _drenched_.

 

“Are you ready? Understand that this is the beginning of the rest of your life. After me, there will be _no others_.” He growled possessively.

 

Hermione smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck. “If you’re always _this thorough_ a lover, I’ll never _want_ another!” She promised, flushed, breathless and happily dazed.

 

Severus smiled and kissed her deeply as he slowly eased in, feeling Hermione's discomfort through the bond as he stretched her wider than Ronald Weasley ever had.

 

He went slowly and carefully, letting her adjust and stopping when he bottomed out, watching her face.

 

She panted, clutching him tightly.

 

“That’s all of me. Take all the time you need. I can wait.” He promised, running a hand through her thick curls.

 

Hermione took a few deep breaths, then experimentally rolled her hips. She nodded. “Alright, I’m ready.” She said.

 

Severus drew back and eased back in, watching her face to be sure she wasn’t in pain.

 

Hermione let out a sigh and met his movements, so Severus sped his thrusts.

 

They rocked together, exchanging kisses and soft words of appreciation, barely more than exhalations, as they grew familiar with each other on a new, more intimate level than before.

 

Severus could tell when he found the perfect angle for Hermione, as she gasped and tightened down on him in reaction. He aimed for that spot with every thrust, driving into her faster and harder, urging her onward and upward.

 

Hermione's cries were a crescendo, each one coming louder and faster than the last, until she cried out loudly, and her passage fluttered around him wildly as she found her release.

 

She went boneless under him, and Severus pressed one more kiss to her mouth and chased his own pleasure.

 

Hermione moaned continuously, small aftershocks of pleasure rolling over her as he thrust, and she seemed to reach another, smaller orgasm just as Severus attained his own and clutched her close as he filled her with a low growl of completion.

 

Hermione smiled and stroked his hair as he bent to kiss at her neck, right above her collar. “That… Was _so much better_ than Ron.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I told you Hermione, a man will know how to please you in ways a _boy_ never could.”

 

Hermione hummed in agreement and as Severus rolled off her to the side, she laid her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her into sleep.


	15. Talking Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! There's no excuse, but it just wouldn't come out any quicker! But here it is now!
> 
> Please don't hate me!

Ron poked at his porridge with a moue of dissatisfaction. “Why don’t we ever have _good_ food for breakfast?” He asked.

 

Thorfinn frowned at him. “Porridge _is_ good for you. _And_ the baby.” He replied evenly.

 

Ron set his spoon down and crossed his arms in front of him. “I want _waffles_.” He said firmly.

 

“Waffles?” Thorfinn echoed. “Why?”

 

Ron shrugged. “Dunno. It's just what I want.”

 

Thorfinn sighed and called his house-elf.

 

He appeared and Thorfinn told him, “Get Ron some waffles.”

 

“With peanut butter.” Ron added. “And clotted cream. And pickles.”

 

Thorfinn winced. “ _Sweet_ pickles?” He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“No, dill.” Ron replied. “Sliced thin.”

 

Thorfinn looked disgusted. “I don’t think dill pickles and cream will agree with you if you eat them _together_.” He warned.

 

Ron glared at him. “Let _me_ deal with that, will you?” He snapped.

 

“If you say so.” Thorfinn replied. He turned to the elf. “You heard him.”

 

The elf nodded and popped away.

 

Ron waited impatiently until his concoction came, then he set to eating it with gusto.

 

Thorfinn watched in horrified fascination for a few moments, then got up and went to leave.

 

“Where you going?” Ron asked.

 

Thorfinn turned and replied, “Anywhere where that disgusting meal _isn't_. I’m going to have some coffee. I'll be back later.” He flicked a glance at Ron’s breakfast and added, “ _Much_ later.”

 

Ron shrugged and continued to happily eat while Thorfinn left for a while.

 

Ron decided after his meal that he wanted a bath. He went into the bathroom and drew one, then stripped and got in. He'd been relaxing in the water for twenty minutes when the door opened and Thorfinn came in. “I had to ask Fitsy where you were.” He said disapprovingly. “You couldn’t have left a note on the table or something? I don’t like searching for you, you should know that by now.” He said.

 

Ron shrugged. “But you won’t spank me for it while I’m pregnant.” He retorted.

 

Thorfinn frowned. “Just for that, I might have to keep track of how many you earn and spank you after you recover from childbirth.” He told Ron.

 

Ron's mouth fell open. “You wouldn’t _dare_!” He said.

 

Thorfinn smiled in satisfaction. “I might, if I felt it would improve your attitude. You're a wilful little thing, some discipline would do you good.”

 

Ron huffed. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to get in here _with_ me?!” He asked.

 

Thorfinn grinned. “Well, I was waiting for an invitation. You're breeding, you deserve special treatment right now. I suppose that was as much of an invitation as I am going to get, isn’t it?” He asked, stripping his clothes off.

 

Ron watched him undress. He wouldn’t have been Ron's first choice of lover, at all, but he was an attractive man, anyone with eyes could see that. “Well, I'd rather have you in here naked _with me_ than staring at my nudity with all your clothes on.” He muttered as Thorfinn slid into the water in front of him. “Keep it even.”

 

The tub was big enough to fit three people, but still, it could only be called cosy with two people in it. Ron's legs and Thorfinn’s were touching, and Thorfinn was keeping his feet carefully away from Ron's genitals, which they could easily reach. He knew, though, that Ron wasn’t ready for intimacies outside of a heat, no matter how many times they had seen each other naked. Things were still too new.

 

“How was breakfast?” Thorfinn asked carefully.

 

Ron smiled widely. “ _Delicious_.” He declared. “And the joke’s on _you_ , because it _stayed_ down.”

 

Thorfinn made a face. “I don’t know whether I should be happy to hear that, or worried.” He said mildly.

 

Ron scowled. “Best be happy, or next time I puke, I’m aiming for you.” He told the man.

 

Thorfinn stared at him in surprise for a moment before shrugging. “Fair enough. Then I’m happy for you.” He decided.

 

*****

 

“Harder!”

 

Draco thrust harder, complying with Luna’s shout, and the girl arched, crying out in pleasure, nails digging in and raking down his back as she came.

 

Draco groaned as he emptied into her, then collapsed atop her with a heartfelt sigh. “You're such a wildcat in bed.” He said in approving amusement.

 

Luna grinned widely. “Meow.” She agreed, rubbing one foot over the back of his leg. “You _like_ it.”

 

Draco chuckled. “I do. Still, a Pureblooded Lady should _never_ be so _violent_.”

 

Luna sniffed. “I’m _not_ a _Lady_.” She declared, sounding almost offended.

 

“You will be.” Draco assured her. “When we marry.”

 

Luna regarded him solemnly. “You're going to marry me?” She asked in a curious voice. “I thought I was just for _fun_.” She said.

 

Draco stared at her incredulously. “No. You're a Pureblooded girl, from a good family, and I’m going to have children with you. _Of course_ you’re going to be my wife!” He told her.

 

Luna smiled. “Luna Malfoy.” She said, testing the sound of the name. “Well, I suppose it will do.”

 

Draco smiled smugly. “It's perfect. You'll have the title, if not the freedoms Lady Malfoy is entitled to. There will be perks, though. And I’ll treat you well, but you already know that.”

 

“I can live with that. Will the marriage be ironclad, or do you have the option of casting me aside?” Luna asked. She didn’t sound suspicious or bitter at the thought, just curious.

 

“There will be no requirements for me, but you know I will never stray or leave you. I _love_ _you_ , Luna. There will be no others for me. You're all I need.” Draco said, leaning in and nuzzling at her bonding mark, licking it to send shivers down her spine.

 

Luna hummed and tilted her head to give him better access. “Do you think any of the other Alphas will marry their Omegas? Or am I _special_?” She asked.

 

Draco grinned. “Oh, you’re _certainly_ special.” He sobered. “But I honestly don’t _know_. None of them have mentioned it. At least, not in my earshot. I will subtly ask Father if he’s heard anything about that, but it will take a few days. Why do you want to know?”

 

“I’m just hoping the others will be able to marry up. I mean, I shouldn’t be the _only_ one gaining in status from becoming an Omega. It wouldn’t be _fair_ to anyone else.” Luna said.

 

Draco bit his lip. “If you’re thinking of _Harry_ , I’m going to tell you right now, Father is _very unlikely_ to marry him. Same goes for Mother and Neville. The others _may_ marry theirs, I have no idea, like I said.”

 

Luna frowned. “Harry wants a family, but I think he could be content without marriage, as long as he has Lucius' _love_.” She said softly.

 

Draco noticeably tensed.

 

“What?” Luna asked, worried for her friend.

 

“Father… Doesn’t _do_ love. Not without blood relation. He loves _me_ , he's told me several times, but he never spoke those words to Mother. Nor have I heard him offer them to _anyone_ else.” He said solemnly. “Will Harry survive without it?”

 

Luna sighed heavily. “He will be so _sad_.” She said. “He will live, though, yes. If he can’t have _Lucius'_ love, he will need us all the more. The other Omegas can make him happy by giving him affection and love that he can’t get from his mate. We will support him and shelter him from heartbreak.” She told Draco.

 

Draco hummed. “I wish it didn’t have to be that way, really I do, but Father is a very closed-off man. And for good reason. Malfoys have to be careful who we let in, because so many people would eagerly use us for our wealth and standing. Our assets and place in society _must_ be safeguarded.” He told her. “It’s important, and not only to us, but to the structure of high society as a whole.”

 

“I don’t really understand all that ‘high society' stuff, but I _have_ noticed your family seem cold. Unfeeling. It’s strange to most of us, and seems like there is no love in your house. But there is, I’ve noticed. It’s muted, and not spoken of, but there is affection there, even unvoiced love. You Malfoys just… Tend to ignore it, that's all.” Luna said lightly.

 

Draco chuckled. “Yes, well, you have to excuse our eccentricities. We are the way we are because it’s worked for many years already. Change could be dangerous. We can’t know what changes would work without trying them. And the unknown is _always_ scary.”

 

Luna smiled and nodded her agreement. “Yes. Letting someone in is _always_ scary. But you will find that it is also very rewarding.” She told Draco. “Your father could stand to learn that.”

 

*****

 

Harry looked up as Lucius came in, followed by Draco and Luna.

 

Luna rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. “I missed you.” She said.

 

Harry hugged her back, laughing. “Well, it’s been a couple of months. You’re used to seeing me more. Why now, though?” Luna glanced at Lucius, then shook her head.

 

“I just wanted to see you. And make sure you’re doing okay. I go back to Hogwarts with Draco in two days, I won’t see you again until Christmas!” Luna said.

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll miss you. Will you be okay?”

 

“Draco has already told me he will bring some of his more challenging work to me for help, so I will be getting some research time for that, which is always fun!” Luna said brightly.

 

Harry shook his head fondly. “You and Hermione are the only people that would think _that_.” He said. “I really want to see her.” He said quietly.

 

Luna nodded. “You will. As soon as her bond with Snape is sealed.” She told him. “Probably after this next heat.”

 

“I hope so.” Harry told her. “I miss her something terrible.”

 

“Be patient.” Luna said simply. “So, have you thought about having a baby? There’s not much else here to occupy yourself with. A little baby could be just the thing!”

 

Harry paled. “I’m trying not to think about the possibility of becoming pregnant, now that my heat is coming up again.”

 

Luna shook her head. “Just wait. You’ll be happy about it when you hold your baby in your arms. All new parents are nervous at first, but you grow to love the baby. _Especially_ if you’re the one that carried it.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose so.”

 

Luna hugged him again, whispering into his ear, “Any child of yours will _love_ you. You’ll make a great Daddy, Harry. I _know_ it.”


	16. Acceptance and Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fast!
> 
> Heats here, and a tiny bit of Sevmione for those that are reading for that.
> 
> Hermione's first foray into heat sex next chapter!

Hermione sat down at the table and sighed. “I don’t know that I feel up to eating.” She told Severus.

 

Severus smiled. “Then don't. You'd be very rudely told by your body why it was a bad idea in about an hour or so anyway.”

 

Hermione frowned, then remembered what had happened about three months ago, and blushed. “Oh, right. The purging.”

 

“It will still happen, of course, but on an empty stomach, it will be much less… Unpleasant.” Severus told her.

 

“I suppose I may as well be happy to not eat, then. Are you still having breakfast?” She asked.

 

Severus looked at her with a brow cocked. “Of course. I’m supposed to ravish you countless times over the next five days with barely any breaks at all. I need the fuel. Besides, _my_ stomach is fine. _I_ don’t have a purge coming on.”

 

Hermione scowled. “Lucky bastard.” She muttered.

 

“Legitimate, I’m afraid, but if you are talking about my _temperament_ , I suppose I have to own that one.” Severus said in deep amusement.

 

Hermione got up. “Well, I’m going to go back to my room and languish for a while.” She said irritably.

 

Severus hummed as his breakfast was set before him. “I will be in my room waiting for you. Come find me when the burning starts.” He said to her retreating back.

 

Hermione reached behind herself and flipped him off as she walked away.

 

Severus laughed.

 

*****

 

Tonks woke to a cock in her. “Did I give you _permission_?!” She snapped, shifting restlessly.

 

Antonin chuckled. “You moaned real pretty when I slipped it in, even in your sleep.” He told her.

 

Tonks sighed, then moaned as he reached around and played with her clit. “That’s not playing fair.” She protested.

 

Antonin leaned into her back and breathed into her ear, “All’s fair in love and war.”

 

Tonks gasped as he pinched her clit. “And which is this?” She asked.

 

Antonin licked the shell of her ear. “I thought that would be obvious, pretty. This is something close to love.”

 

“Is that a declaration?” Tonks asked.

 

Antonin hummed. “Might have been. Why?”

 

“You don’t want to give me that kind of power over you.” Tonks warned.

 

“I trust you.” Antonin said lightly, rolling his hips a few times.

 

Tonks laughed breathily. “That’s your first mistake.”

 

Antonin bit her over the mating bite, sending shivers down her spine. “This right here,” He licked the mark, “says you’re _mine_. I can trust you—or not—as I want to.”

 

Tonks raised her arm to wrap it around Antonin’s neck behind her head. “Kiss me.”

 

Antonin hummed happily and maneuvered so he could capture her lips.

 

Tonks moaned loudly, melting into the kiss.

 

Antonin ran a tender hand over her stomach. “I’m going to fill you with a babe.” He murmured against her lips. “You’re going to give me a son. Or a little girl. But there will be an Alpha son at some point.” He said firmly, then smiled. “We’ll keep trying as long as it takes.”

 

Tonks frowned. “Is _that_ all I am to you? A _baby factory_?” She asked in irritation, then mumbled, “And I thought we were having a _moment_.”

 

Antonin chuckled. “Tonks, you _know_ you’re more than that to me. But it _is_ the main reason I needed you so badly. I have some bad habits, no one else would take me. You have no choice, so I’m sure you’ll put up with me. And you’re beautiful, which is always nice. But I picked _you_ because I wanted someone who could give me a challenge, someone that would tease me back as mercilessly as I teased. You let me push your buttons without much heat, and you save it all up and _push back harder_ later on. You play with me as much as I do with you, and you can be just as twisted. We fit. I picked perfectly, and I’m falling for you. I know you can feel it in my touch, I’m not trying to hide it. You mean everything to me now. I’m as much yours as you are mine. We’re a mated pair, and that means we’re in this for the long haul. If you _do_ give me an Alpha son, we can marry. It will afford you more _status_ , if not more _rights_.”

 

Tonks thought that over. The beginning had sounded more like a threat, but he had ended with a declaration of growing feelings and a near-proposal. “I’m not sure what to say.” She said honestly.

 

Antonin laughed. “Just moan for me again.” He advised, before pounding into her with fervour.

 

Tonks complied readily.

 

*****

 

Rabastan sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

 

Ginny was in-between waves again, and had kicked him out of _his own bed_ —again.

 

The girl was ill-mannered, ill-tempered,  and when she was in heat, a _complete cocktease_!

 

She'd be writhing around on his cock happily one minute, then she’d come _spectacularly_ , and get all shouty, demanding he leave her alone. While she was _laying in his bed_!

 

Rabastan, being the agreeable sort, would cave and go hide in his study until she came begging for his knot.

 

He heard a sound at the door, heavy breathing. It was apparently time again. He turned to see Ginny Weasley, face flushed and pupils blown.

 

“I… I need…” She gulped, fighting her body the whole way. Finally, it became too much. “Please, Alpha!” She entreated, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

Rabastan stood and walked over to enfold her in his arms. “Shh, it’s alright. Come on, back to bed. I'll give you what you need.” He said, gently wiping her tears away.

 

She fought like a woman possessed, every step of the way, until her body overcame her stubbornness.

 

But Rabastan knew, when all the fight had finally drained from her and she accepted him as her Alpha, his victory would be the most hard-won—and thus, the sweetest.

 

*****

 

Harry tensed. “Could you get off me?” He asked in discomfort.

 

Lucius roused and made a questioning noise. “Is it over already?” He asked.

 

“Obviously. Please get off.” Harry repeated.

 

“But that’s _wonderful_ news!” Lucius said excitedly.

 

“Why?” Harry asked, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

 

Lucius smiled widely as he turned over to face the man. “The only way your heat would have ended early is if you've conceived.” He revealed.

 

Harry blanched. “What?” He asked in horror.

 

“That’s right. You're having my baby in about nine months' time.” Lucius peppered Harry’s face with kisses and pulled back long enough to plead, “Give me a girl, Harry. A little girl with gorgeous green eyes.”

 

Harry pushed the man away. “Go away!” He turned over. “I don’t even want to _look_ at you right now.” He muttered.

 

“What if I told you I have the pain potion for you right here? Or the ointment for your soreness?” Lucius wheedled.

 

Harry sighed and turned back onto his back, holding out his hand for the potion.

 

“Ask nicely.” Lucius said, dangling the vial before him.

 

“ _Please_ , you bastard.” Harry snapped.

 

Lucius frowned, but handed it over. “At least you’re still in bed.” He said mildly.

 

Harry glared at him. “This is _my bed_! _You_ leave!” He snapped.

 

Lucius held up the vial of paste. “May I?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Why do you have to? Why can’t I do it myself?”

 

“My fingers will reach deeper. I will have a better angle.” Lucius replied.

 

“Fine!” Harry flopped back onto the bed, then rolled over.

 

Lucius smiled and laid a hand on his lower back. “You'll need to present for me.” He said. “It will make this easier.”

 

Harry grumbled, but shifted into the by-now-familiar position.

 

Lucius carefully scooped out some of the cream, spreading it over his fingers, and carefully traced the outer edges of Harry’s red and swollen entrance.

 

For all that his heat had only lasted two days, he was still obviously well-used in that time.

 

Lucius made sure the outside was coated and soothed, and carefully slid one, then two fingers inside his mate.

 

Harry sighed, relaxing into the pillows beneath his head. “Oh, that's _nice_.” He said in bliss.

 

Lucius chuckled. “See? It’s not so bad to have me ‘pawing’ you at other times than heat, now is it?”

 

Harry grunted, then returned with, “You _caused_ the pain, the _least_ you could do is make it not hurt anymore.”

 

Lucius laughed, finishing spreading the salve and leaned in to press a kiss to the small of Harry's back as he withdrew his fingers. “There. All done.”

 

Harry flopped onto his back and smiled at Lucius. “Good. Now get out.”

 

Lucius sighed and got out of bed. “I will see you tomorrow, then. Perhaps later today. I will let the elves know you are done with heat, and you can have your breakfast alone today. I need to meet with the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry looked a little sad that Lucius wouldn’t be there to eat with him, but rallied quickly. “Alright. I'll see you later, then.”

 

Lucius smiled. “At lunch. Have a good breakfast, Harry.”

 

“You, too.” Harry returned, turning over as he heard Lucius leave the room, back to his own. It was probably a good time to get up.


End file.
